¿¡Por que?
by MikaLeo
Summary: Por qué tenía que abrir los ojos, sentarme en la cama y recibir una muy, pero muy filosa espada mata titanes en mi cuello y ¿por qué la espada tenía que ser del? ¿Por qué de Levi? ¿¡Por qué del sargento Levi? ¿¡Por que mierda los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin estan en mi mundo?/ Oc/Yaoi/Ereri/Otras parejas/Aun no se cuales mas/ Soy nueva en esto tenerme piedad Q3Q
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Soy Rei dah XD y bueno les vengo a presentar la primera historia de que escribo del anime Shingeki No Kyojin! Wuuu! XD espero que les guste, es algo bizarra y espero hacerla lo mas graciosa posible, Los personales de SNK no me pertenecen si no que a su drogado auto que nos quiere dar un para cardíaco! (?)

* * *

**Capítulo 1: ¡Por el amor de Dios!**

Dios el mundo estaba en mi contra ¿Cómo me podía pasar esto? Soy buena chica, estudiosa, trabajadora, ayudaba en casa, cuidaba de mi hermano al punto de parecer una segunda madre, ayudo a mi abuela con el almuerzo, en realidad ¡Yo hago el almuerzo! ¿¡Por qué mierda me tenía que pasar esto a mí!? Señor no soy devota ¡Ni siquiera soy creyente! Pero ¿¡Enserio!? ¿¡ Así me tienes que castigar!? Y a mí que siempre el cura de la iglesia me decía que eres un ser compasivo que hasta se apiadaba de los no creyentes.

Vale lo entiendo, sé que estoy al lado de causas que tú no aceptas según algunos, como la homosexualidad y además de que soy bisexual, de que lo tengo de femenina es más nulo que lo que una prostituta tiene de virgen, que soy más macha pecho No peludo que se respeta, y que también a mis ya cortos 14 años tengo una vida sexual "normal" desde el punto te de vista de aquellas personas a las cuales les gusta tener sexo casual, bien ahora que lo pienso soy una pecador de primera. Pero por tu ¡amor! ¡Dios! Vivo en el siglo ¡21!

Sé que soy pecadora y que quizás merezca arder en el infierno más cruel que haya creado satanás, pero enserio tenías que hacer que en mis sagradas y hermosas vacaciones, cuando me desconecto de todo, cuando por fin mi familia me deja de mandonear de que haga esto y aquello, cuando por fin puedo dormir hasta que lleguen a ser la una de la tarde, despreocupándome de todo, ¡pero no! No ¡Tu gran ser rey de reyes! ¡Dominante del cielo! ¡Que le gusta domar y todo eso! ¿¡Por qué tenías que hacerme esto a mí!? Por qué tenía que abrir los ojos, sentarme en la cama y recibir una muy, pero muy filosa espada mata titanes en mi cuello y ¿por qué la espada tenía que ser del? ¿Por qué de Levi? ¿¡Por qué del sargento Levi!?

-Tsk, mocosa será mejor que contestes, ¿dónde mierda estamos?- hablo el sargento Levi mientras apretaba más aquella fría espada contra mi cuello

-B-b-b-bueno-

-¡Sin tartamudear!-

-¡Si señor!- conteste haciendo la pose militar del anime muerta de miedo, mientras sentía como una segunda cuchilla se colocaba sobre mi vientre ¿Mikasa? ¿Enserio? ¿Hasta este punto llegaba mi arruina vacaciones? –S-señor ustedes se encuentran en Santiago de Chile, comuna lo espejos- conteste, con la verdad y espera era la verdad, sentí como la espada en mi vientre se enterraba más y la de mi cuello también o mierda no voy a durar.

-¿¡Que mierda es eso mocosa!?- me grito vi su cara, ah me acorde de los dou yaoi que me leía de estos, en donde su culo era "cruelmente" azotado por el "Titán Colosal" de Eren…Esperen…¡Es verdad! Tengo un As bajo la manga ¡Y es todo el yaoi que tengo de SNK! ¡Oh dios mío gracias! Me alejo un poquito tomo mi celular y lo enciendo, comienzo a buscar mi álbum y al encontrarlo busca la carpeta de SNK ya listo comienzo a buscar una imagen muy comprometedora del Sargento y Eren, reviso bien hasta que la encuentro. En la imagen Eren se encontraba sentado en la cama con su polera rota, su cabello más desordenado de lo normal abrazaba a Levi por la cintura mientras lamia y mordía su cuello, mientras tanto Levi se encontraba moviéndose de arriba abajo disfrutando de la gran polla de su pareja. Si con esto quizás salga viva y si no mi cabeza ruede por ahí, mejor intentar.

Tomando al sargento por su pañuelo lo inclino hasta que quede a la altura de mi celular y le muestro la imagen, pude ver claramente su cara de sorpresa y sobre todo un ligero sonrojo que se formó en sus mejillas y si uno se fijaba bien este sonrojo se intensificaba más en sus orejas -Sargento si no quiere que esta imagen salga a la luz y que su reputación se manche será mejor que baje el arma y que le ordene a Mikasa sacar su espada de mi vientre- Le susurre lo más bajo posible, no podía permitir que los demás me oigan, apago el celular y las armas se retiran, suspire tranquila al ver que podía seguir viva, me acomodo bien en la cama y amarro mi cabello que debe de estar muy desordenado, al punto de parecer que un tornado paso por el, ah como odio mi cabello.

-Jovencita- Escuche la voz del comandante Erwin ¿Qué carajos? ¿¡Todo el puto escuadrón está aquí!? Lleve mi mirada por mi cuarto y no era tan jodidamente exagerado lo que pensé, era verdad, estaban todos, los que seguía vivos, Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, Jean, Historia/Christa, Connie, Eren, Hanji, Levi y Erwin o genial – ¡Jovencita!- Reaccione a escuchar que me gritaba, de seguro me hundí en mis pensamientos como ahora, muevo mi cabeza de lado a lado para poder despegarla, ya mente amada mía ¡Por la reputa madre deja de divagar!

-¿Si?- pregunto mientras le miraba, oh carajos era enorme -¿Comandante?

-¿Si?-

-¿Cómo está el clima haya arriba?- pude escuchar varias risas ahogadas pero la que más se hacía notar era la de una personita, que usaba lentes, la vi de reojo y era Hanji, ah como adoro a esa mujer y al vela me acorde de mis lentes los tome y me los coloque, ah era hermoso poder volver a ver de forma correcta y no todo borroso.

-¿Qué quiere decir jovencita?- pude ver el tic en su ceja, es divertido molestar a las personas y más si son más altas que tú, un momento, ¡Al fin encontré a alguien más alto que yo!

-No me diga jovencita que me siento más joven de lo que ya soy- le conteste mientras me comenzaba a levantar, era las nueves y no podré volver a dormir así que me día comienza –Mi nombre es Catalina, Cata para abreviar- le conteste y me dirigí al armario en busca de ropa saque, una polera holgada negra la cual tenía el estampado de un león y por las mangas era abierta y llegaba hasta la cintura, un peto de color blanco para que contrastara, unos jens ajustados oscuros y unas converse negras, estaban ya algo destruidas pero eran las zapatillas más cómodas que podía tener y ya tenían sus tres añitos, dejándolas en mi cama comencé a buscar más ropa y se las lancé a cada personaje femenino que veía.

-¿Para qué es esta ropa?- pregunto Sasha mientras miraba curiosa lo que le entregue.

-Cariño estamos en el 2014 no en el 855- le conteste mientras salía de mi cuarto y me dirigía a la habitación de al lado en busca de ropa para los barones, rebusque en hasta encontrar algo de ropa con estilo, creo que deberé de comprarles un poco, regrese a mi cuarto y comencé a pasarle ropa a todos los varones me senté en mi cama y espere –Cinco…cuatro…tres…dos…uno...- hice una cuenta regresiva y

-¿¡QUE!?- es seguro que aquel grito despertó a unos vecinos.

-2014, 2014 ¡Yahoo! ¡Mi máquina del tiempo funciono!-

-¡Maldita cuatro ojos! ¡Mira las mierdas que haces!- y comenzaron a pelear, aunque aquí el que peleaba era el Sargento, Hanji solo gritaba y reía.

-Oye- escuche la voz de Eren, wao era ligeramente ronca, sedosa, si se practicaba más podría llegar a ser dominante y sensual, al punto de que todas las personas que la oigan caigan a sus pies, tendré que ayudarle con esa voz.

-Si- le mire mientras este se sentaba a mi lado, para él era tan normal que el sargento quiera matar a Hanji que no me extraña lo natural que actúa ante la pelea que estos dos tienen

-¿Cómo van las cosas en esta época?- me sorprendió un poco su pregunta, de seguro estaba preguntando por los titanes, pude ver en sus ojos la preocupación y la esperanza, sonreí, Eren podía ser un suicida como le decía un cara de caballo, pero era un buen chico que se preocupaba por las personas y que siempre intentaba dar lo mejor de sí mismo.

-Despreocúpate- le conteste mientras apoyaba mi mano sobre su hombro –Esas cosas aquí no existes- conteste y pude ver la alegría en su rosto –Me iré a cambiar al baño, que los hombres se cambien en el cuarto de al lado y las mujeres en este- me levante, tome mi ropa y fui a cambiarme, decidí darme una ducha rápida ya que mi cabello era jodidamente indomable y mi gran dolor de cabeza, después del baño me comienzo a vestir una vez lista peino mi cabello que gracias al cielo ahora está más domable, una vez lista salgo y pude ver las dos puertas cerradas, así que ya se estaban cambiando, comencé a tomar el tiempo desde que salí del baño fijándome en las dos puertas, dos minutos pasaron y la puerta de los hombres fue abierta asentí a sabiendas de que las mujeres se demorarían más.

-Vamos a la cocina tengo que preparar el almuerzo- conteste comenzado a bajar por las escaleras, pero de pronto escucho a alguien hablar.

-¡Oye enana!-

-¿Qué quieres cara de caballo?- pregunte mirando a Jean, o como odiaba a ese tío, no es que me callera mal, sabía que era un buen tipo, pero esa personalidad arrogante que tenía simplemente me sacaba de mis casillas

-¿Qué mierda con esta ropa?- lo mire de reojo, no en realidad los mire a todos, Jean tenía una polera café barro que combinaba con su cabello, unos jens holgados negros, tipo montañista y unas zapatillas café oscuro, Levi tenía una camisa de color blanco perla que tenía el estampado de un lobo en la espalda, unos pantalones de tela negros y ajustados o apitillados pero sin ser molestos y unos zapatos de charol negro, Erwin tenía una camisa a cuadros celeste con azul sobre esta un liguero chaleco de color gris, unos pantalones tipo montañista negros y unos zapatos a charol del mismo color, Armin portaba una polera azul marino solido sin ningún estampado, pantalones ajustados negros y unas converse negras, Connie era tan simple como Armin al igual que este tenía una polera de color solido amarrilla, pantalones ajustados blancos y converse blancas, no use mucho esfuerzo mental con ellos cuatro, creo que en los que más me esforcé fue en Levi y Eren, ¡Ah! Y Eren tenía una polera color verde musgo que en los bordes tenía un bordado asimilando espinas, sobre este tenía algo así como una parca pero de una tela mucho más ligera y fresca, la cual tenía piel sintética en el gorro, pantalones tipo montañista de color tierra y unas converse café, de todas formas no pude dejar que mi imaginación volara mucho para darles algo más de estilo pues el novio de mi madre no tenía una gran variación de ropa y eso que tenía 26 años.

-Pues se podría decir que son los estilos que se usan en esta época- suspire mientras me daba la vuelta y me disponía a bajar con ellos a mis espaldas –Pero digamos que no pude hacer que mi imaginación volara muy alto pues el novio de mi madre no tiene mucha ropa con algo de estilo- volví a suspirar mientras abría la puerta de la cocina y de ahí me dirigía al refrigerador -¿Desayunaron?- les pregunte y antes de que me contestaran Sasha respondió.

-No y ¡me muero de hambre!- Mi vista fue a vagar ahora a las mujeres que ya se encontraban listas y suspire enamorada, si los atuendos que les di les favorecía bastante.

Sasha, portaba la misma polera que yo, a diferencia que el estampado era de un búho y tenía azul en los bordes, pantalones de pretina alta color azul y sí que se puso bien aquellos pantalones pues la polera estaba debajo de estos dejando ver la pretina y estaba algo salida para que se vea bien el estampado, converse azules y su cabello seguía amarrado en esa coleta, Mikasa, tenía un liguero vestido color sangre ajustado en el tronco y lo demás suelto, este le llegaba a las rodillas sobre el vestido tenía un corto chaleco de tela, de esos que llegan hasta la cintura, blanco y llevaba unas ligueras sandalias blancas, seguía portando su bufanda, suspire, Historia tenía un vestido con el mismo estilo de Mikasa solo que este era completamente blanco y para contrarrestar todo eso tenía unas ligueras sandalias de color naranja con un poco de taco, lo mínimo, y por ultimo Hanji, pantalones negros ajustados con pretina alta debajo de estos una polera a tirantes blanca y sobre esta una camisa cuadrille de manga corta roja con azul y converse negras.

-Bien, les are algo para desayunar- fue a lavarme las manos y una vez lista comenzó a sacar los ingredientes para un buen desayuno, fruta, mucha fruta, tome unos duraznos y los pele y les quite el cuesco, una vez listo los eche en la juguera, con dos tazas de agua y una gota de endulzante, la hice funcionar ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

-La tecnología ha avanzado demasiado- hablo Hanji mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

-Para desgracia de la humanidad- conteste mientras echa el jugo en una garra y lo metía al refrigerador, la demás fruta la lave y pele perfectamente bien y comencé a cortarla en trozos la deje en el bol y tome las cascar echándolas a la basura.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- mire a Armin y suspire.

-La tecnología ha avanzado, y la humanidad no ha aprendido a vivir sin esta, dependemos demasiado de la tecnología, para comunicarnos y hasta para sobrevivir- suspire y comencé a preparar la mesa, el orden era el siguiente, cada persona tenía un plato con un cucharon de fruta al lado del plato un tenedor y en el lado superior del plato una taza con té y un vaso con jugo, serví el té y serví el jugo, todos se sentaron a la meza comenzando a comer en silencio, no por mucho.

-¿Qué es esto ver?- Jean

-Kiwi-

-¿De que es el jugo?-

-Durazno-

-¿Qué es esto blanco?- Mikasa

-Banana-

-¿De qué es el té?- Levi

-Té negro-

-¿Qué es esa cosa plana y negra que tiene a una persona encerrada dentro?- Eren

-El televisor y la persona no está encerrada dentro-

-¿Entonces?- Armin

-Tecnología-

-Ohhhhh- Todos

Continuara….

* * *

Bueno espero que les guste, si no es así, son aceptados los tomatazos cuchillasos y titanasos (?)

Por favor comenten que no se mueren por comentar, si comentan les daré levisuelas (?) den sus opiniones y corrijanme si así lo desean :)  
Nos vemos en el próximo cap bye~


	2. Chapter 2

****Waaa lo siento! Q3Q Me demore demasiado en actualizar el segundo cap, pero bueno me habia ido fuera del pais con mi familia de vacaciones y no tenia internet ah donde fui :c  
De todas formas no es un plagio! solo cambie mi nombre a Pandicorniocolorado en honor (?) a mi amada autora patatapandicornio, no se la amo, espero un día de estos poder ser como ella :c es mi gran sueño :'v

Bueno no molesto mas!, espero que os guste besos!  
Los personajes no me pertenecen, solamente Cata ella ser mía (?)

* * *

****

**Capítulo 2: Sol, Playa y en la arena vamo a haya **

El desayuno pasó con una calma increíble… ¡mentira! Calma mis polainas, Hanji y Armin no me paraban de preguntar sobre la tecnología de esta época, Sasha sobre qué tipo de alimentos había, cuanta comida había, Connie no tengo ni puta idea no lo pesque mucho, pero en seria esos cuatro fueron agotadores. Pregunta tras pregunta, ¿¡Acaso sus bocas no se cansaban!? Me pregunte a mí misma molesta, pero mis divagaciones fueron interrumpidas por una canción que se lograba oír desde la calle.

**Sol, playa y en la arena **

**vamo` aya **

**Y hace calor (y hace calor) **

**Quítate el pantalón**

Suspire, es que ¿es enserio? ¿No podían conducir con la música de sus autos más baja? ¿Es que acaso no se dan cuenta de que no a todos les gusta su música?

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto uno de los hombres en la primera lista de los más deseados, con 1.60 de estatura, el cual todas desean en su cama, porque enserio chicas aun teniendo la personalidad del mismo demonio ustedes quieres que le entierre su titán en el trasero, si es que tiene el titán que todas dicen tener en verdad existía, porque para mí se me es algo difícil de creer ósea, según todos los hombres, mientras más grande seas más grande la tienes ¿No?

-"Música"- conteste haciendo unas entre comillas con mis dedos, vale digamos que para mí el reggaetón no es de mi gusto y yo ni lo considero música, se me hace algo estúpido ese gusto musical.

-¿De qué trata esa canción?- y ahora pregunto Eren Jaeger y admitamos mis cariñitos que este chico de piel canela también es uno de los más deseados, no solamente por su piel color canela que dan ganas de comerla, sino que también por sus ojos, si esos ojos de color verde aguamarina, que te atraen te atrapan y de ahí no te sacan, solté una leve risa ante ese pensamiento, pero bueno por lo que eh leído por ahí y por lo que eh visto que comentan varias, corroboran lo que les estoy diciendo, porque admitámoslo si el viviera en este mundo cuanta mujer caería a sus pies, muchas, muchas mujeres y quizás también hombres.

-Por la letra puedo decir que de la playa- conteste en verdad yo nunca eh escuchado reggaetón en mi vida, pues siempre eh tenido mi gusto fijado así que no sabía muy bien de que se trataba, pero por esa estrofa, era claro que se trataba del mar, la playa, la costa.

-¿Playa?- Erwin Smith, el rubio oxigenado que muchos también desean, rubio de ojos azules, cuerpo bien formado y músculos marcados exageradamente desde mi punto de vista, además era un titán de 1.88 de alto ¡1.88! Ósea según la teoría de todos los hombres, el Erwincito que tiene entre las piernas debe de ser ¡ENORME! Debe de ser el titán colosal esa cosa, pero por mis gustos, me quedo con el "Titán de 15 m" Eren y vamos admitámoslo por su genética de titán, demás que este chico llega al metro ochenta o lo supera.

-Si ya sabes, costa, mar, playa, arena, pescados, océano-

-¡Océano!- me sobresalte al escuchar el grito de Armin y Eren y de seguro que no soy la única que se sorprendió al oír aquel tipo de grito, lo siento mis vecinos por los fuertes gritos pero se van a tener que aguantar por el tiempo en que ellos estén viviendo aquí.

-Ah verdad que ustedes viven encerrados en paredes- conteste –Lo siento se me había olvidado y si océano-

-¿Podemos ir?- pregunto Eren mientras me miraba con una carita de cachorro a medio morir que todos miraran con sorpresa y todos con un poco de ternura, se veía jodidamente tierno, enserio este chico es seme marca Ryoma, jodidamente tierno y romántico.

-Si claro, son dos horas en autobús de aquí a la costa- conteste mientras desviaba mi mirada, jodida madre que era tierno este morochito –pero tendría que comprarles trajes de baño- comencé de nuevo a divagar, los trajes de baño de Alex, el novio de mi madre, quizás les quede bien ah algunos pero no creo que quieran usarlos y yo no tengo muchos y además son bikinis por lo que las chicas tendrían vergüenza a usarlos, volví a suspirar. Ok ya ¿Cuántas veces eh suspirar? Ni siquiera son las 11 de la mañana.

-¿Traje de baño?- pregunto esta vez la Diosa más bella que la misma Afrodita, en simples palabras Historia Reiss.

-¿Y cómo piensas bañarte? ¿En ropa interior?- le pregunta mientras la miraba y volvía a divagar, no quería gastar dinero en todos estos, además que lo usarían pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? Quizás se queden aquí una semana o más, o hasta menos, haber veamos, tengo tres trajes de baño, uno para mí, otro para Historia y el último para el pozo sin fondo, mi madre tiene dos por lo cual hay tenemos los de Mishosa y la loca, Alex tiene bastante por lo cual hay tengo para los hombres, si estamos.

-¡CATA!- El fuerte grito de Jean en mi oído me hizo reaccionar, de muy buena manera, tan excelente que todos sonrieron por mi gran educación, tome la taza con el agua hirviendo y se la eche en la entrepierna, si excelente forma de reaccionar.

-¿Me quieres dejar sorda o que carajos?- le pregunte sin levantar la voz y manteniéndome relajada, lo menos que necesitaba ahora era un dolor de cabeza creado por mis propios gritos.

**Narración normal.**

Los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin, hicieron un gran descubrimiento genético, importantísimo para la victoria de la humanidad, un segundo Levi, si damas y caballeros, leyeron bien, un ¡Segundo Levi!, si la chica que les estaba hospedando en su casa, liberaba la misma aura asesina que Levi usaba en los momentos de amenaza, los ojos de esta chica que se les era difícil de distinguir entre negro o café muy oscuro, estaban estrechados de una forma que te carcomía en alma, sentías que ellos te leían cada uno de tus pensamientos y podían adivinar tus movimiento, su postura era la misma que colocaba Levi cuando se encontraba amenazando a alguien sentado en las sillas de la cocina, o en su despacho, espalda perfectamente recta, mirada penetrante y como cereza del pastel un aura negra, más negra que el mismo negro, que creaba una atmosfera fría y palpable, si una imagen en versión femenina de Levi.

-Wow…un segundo Levi- susurro Hanji que al igual que todos miraba sorprendida esa escena, era lo mejor que le podía haber ocurrido, un segundo Levi, un segundo hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, en este caso mujer, bueno digamos la verdad Hanji no estaba sorprendida ni lo susurro, sino que lo grito a los cuatro vientos para ser exactos, sorprendiendo a si a la peli-castaña y despertándola de su trance de matar al pony salvaje con sus ojos.

-¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendida esta mientras sacudía un poco su cabeza para despejar su mente enserio que se dejó llevar por el momento de ira, pero tenía que calmarse, tenía que hacerlo, así que para distraerse cambio el canal –Veamos qué hay de interesante-

"_Nos está ignorando" _pensaron todos a la vez mientras veían nerviosos a aquella chica que podía cambiar muy rápidamente su personalidad.

-Bueno volviendo al tema de la playa- y así se animaron todos, aunque claro unos lo demostraban más que otros –Os tendré que prestar trajes de baño, ya que me da una flojera inmensa tener que salir a comprarles- suspiro la castaña ya por ¿décima vez? No tengo ni la menor idea, perdí la cuenta, bueno continuemos, una vez todos terminaron de desayunar, ayudaron a limpiar la cocina y una vez tuvieron lista esa volvieron al segundo piso, Historia fue tan amable que la ayudo a hacer la cama y limpiaron un poco aunque Levi se tuvo que aguantar gracias a una frase que le dijo la más alta, porque si tenía 14 años pero le superaba en altura, frase que hizo a una mujer estallar en carcajadas "Quiero mi cuarto limpio, no brillando".

Una vez el cuarto estuvo presentable, no como en la mañana que había ropa tirada por el suelo y algunas mantas de la cama vueltas partes el piso.

-Bien elijan- hablo la castaña que en ese momento tenía un total de diez trajes de baño cuatro femeninos y seis masculinos, los trajes de baños masculinos eran solamente de colores sólidos y vivos, naranja, azul, verde agua, celeste, rojo y morado, mientras que los trajes de baño femenino se dividían en dos trikinis y dos bikinis, los trikinis consistían en un escote en la espalda y cubrimiento completo del vientre, uno de color salmón y el otro de color azul marino, sin detalles, mientras que los bikinis eran de sostén de tiras gruesas amarradas al cuello y un calzón de fuerte agarre sin tiras, completamente negros con estampados de flores hawaianas, unas naranjas y otras moradas y Catalina tenía en sus manos un tercer bikini al igual que los otros, solo que este era de color naranja por completo sin estampados, si esta chica tenía una extraña obsesión con el naranja.

-¿Por qué tanto naranja?- pregunto Mikasa, mirando extrañada los trajes frente a ella.

-Color favorito-

-Ohhh-

-Bueno ya elijan algo que no tenemos todo el día- y rápidamente si pensar todos tomaron un traje de baño, el orden era el siguiente, Hanji y Sasha como tomaron los trikinis, Hanji el salmón y Sasha el azul marino, Mikasa e Historia los bikinis, Mikasa el de flores moradas e Historia el de flores naranjas, Levi el traje de baño azul, Eren el verde agua, Jean el naranja, el morado Connie, el rojo Erwin y Armin el celeste. Una vez todos estuvieron listos y cambiados comenzaron a preparar las cosas para salir, aunque no ayudaban en nada pues la mayoría estaba más maravillado con la película que estaban dando en la tv, "buscando a nemo"

-Listo chicos apaguen-

-¿Por qué? Esta buena- el que hablo esta vez fue el pelado ósea Connie

-Playa-

-Ok ya va manos, mocosos, de pie-

Cata solo pudo suspirar, rezaba al dios que estuviera de turno que no encontrara ningún otaku en la playa, pero aun así por si encontraba uno, llevaba su cámara profesional y su Tablet para crean una página en Facebook de cosplay, ¿Qué? Nunca se sabe

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno como dije anteriormente se aceptan de todo, tomatasos, cuchillasos, titanasos(?) y opiniones mis queridas lectoras, espero que les guste y nos vemos en el sig cap!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos y a todas! ¿Que? Existen los hombre saben XD, bien, lo siento por la demora :c Pero la inspiración no servia :v Hija de su madre :C Pero bueno el capitulo tres sha esta aquí! yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

**PAN CON JAMÓN Y QUESO PARA TODAS Y TODOS!** -les tira panes(?)- espero que les guste, se rían por un tiempo, quizas dos o tres capitulos mas, por que la trama ya la tengo -mirada malvada-

Los personajes no me perteneces ah excepción de Cata ella ser mía, para los que se pregunten de su apariencia, pueden entrar a mi perfil y eh ahí la apariencia de esta

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Fotos, fotos y más fotos**

Y eh aquí, en la playa, cerca de la costa, no nos demoramos las dos horas que dije que nos íbamos a demorar pero bueno la espera valió la pena, estábamos en una playa desolada, disfrutando de las frías aguas, después de haber corrido como tres horas por que nos encontramos con un par de pendejas fans del anime que se metían en nuestro espacio personal ósea enserio ¿Qué pedo con las fans de hoy en día? Me arden las piernas por esas cabras de por quería ¿Cómo carajos podían correr tanto?

-¿Maldita sea que les pasa a esas chicas?- y a mi lado tirado en la arena estaba Jean, bueno mejor dicho todos estábamos tirados en la arena, recuperando el aire que habíamos perdido por la corrida esa.

-Les resumo la historia, son populares en esta época y hay personas que se "disfrazan" de ustedes, dándoles así más fama- hable aunque ganas de ello no tenía, quería recuperar todo el aire perdido mierda, tome mi celular que tenía en mi bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón revisando la hora, eran las 10 am así que podíamos disfrutar un poco de la playa y la brisa marina, cierro mis ojos y comienzo a divagar como siempre, ignorando a los demás que no paraban de gritar.

_**Narra Eren**_

Esto era maravilloso, no lo podía negar, la fría agua golpeaba con delicadeza en mis piernas, la había probado y era asquerosamente salada como decían los libros, tan azul que sorprendían, mientras más me adentraba más grandes eran las olas y le agarre el chiste, como diría aquella chica, la única forma de impedir que me tiraran al suelo era pasado por debajo de estas, era maravilloso, a mi lado estaban Mikasa y Armin y disfrutaban de la misma forma que yo, todos lo hacían, el comandante Erwin, la sargento Hanji, hasta el capitán Levi todos reían a carcajadas al ver esta maravilla la humanidad aquí si era libre. La paz nos domaba la alegría también, todo era tan maravilloso

-¡Kyaaa! ¡Es Eren Jaeger!- Ah pero la paz no dura eternamente, me doy media vuelta y veo como a mí y rodeándome se me acercan tres chicas en total, eran bastante guapas no voy a mentir, y podía claramente sentir el aura llena de ira de Mikasa, pero simplemente lo ignore al igual que ellas, creo que lo ignoran.

-Ho-hola?- hable nerviosamente claro esta ¿cómo me conocían? Enserio éramos populares en esta época, que sorpresa aunque al principio no lo creí.

-¿Podemos sacarnos una foto contigo? – pregunto una de esas chicas, algo baja y de cabello oscuro, vestía un ¿bikini? Creo que así se llamaban, de color blanco, muy llamativo eh de decir, el escote de este era muy exagerado.

-¡Haber un momento!- y llego nuestra salvadora Cata -¿Qué ocurre aquí?- dijo está mirando a aquellas chicas con mala cara, se podía notar claramente su negativa ante la forma en la que estas vestían.

_**Narra Cata**_

Estaba en si algo molesta, Levi y Hanji se habían atrevido a molestarme ósea a despertarme solamente porque unas tres chiquillas de cuarta, como les había dicho Levi, se le acercaron a Eren y se le apegaban demasiado, al punto de dejarlo sin él espacio personal que le correspondía, sin ofender a nadie, pero mientras más me acercaba a ellas podía ver claramente un cartel de neón en su cabeza que decía "putas" y para mi desgracia conocía a esas chicas que se le habían acercado a Eren, iban en mi clase, no eran nada más que una guarras en simples palabras y como me da flojera acordarme de sus nombres así les diremos, la guarra 1 será la del bikini blanco y la que más apegada a Eren, literalmente hablando le refregaba lo poco de delantera que tenía en la cara, después estaba la guarra dos, alta de cabello negro largo hasta la cintura ¿Cómo puede aguantar ese largo? Y tenía un bikini morado y dios, eh de decir que era unas ¿40 veces? Peor que el de la guarra 1, suspire, ah a donde vamos a parar con estas chicas ¿En un prostíbulo? Quizás y la ¿guarra 3? Esa ni guarra parecía, vestía un entero de color salmón, su cabello era corto, le daba su espacio personal ah Eren, no mejor dicho lo ignoraba, ella era la tolerante aquí, el drama era cuando se le subían los humos a la cabeza, ¿Bueno en que estábamos? Ah sí.

-¿Y bien?- volví a preguntar al ver como esas guarras se me quedaban mirando con cara de idiotas – ¡Hola! Tierra a Guarras, cara de pendejas fuera- volví a hablar y al parecer por fin hicieron su cerebro funcionar, gracias Jebus

-Solamente queremos sacarnos una foto con Erencito- hablo la guarra 1 apegándose más al brazo del morocho, ahg.

-Claro que puedes sacarte una foto con él, pero por favor dale su espacio personal, lo necesita- le dije apuntando al ¿oji-jade? No tengo idea de qué color es ese, la guarra 1 se le quedo mirando a Eren de forma insistente, en simples palabras decía "no te voy a soltar tu espacio personal es mío" enserio, esta chica necesita y pronto una palmadita en la cara con un yunque*, volví a suspirar oh que grande era mi suerte.

-Oí mocosa ya suéltalo- Levi ¿Por qué carajos hablaste? Mejor dicho ¿¡Por qué carajos hiciste notar tu presencia!? Volví a suspirar, ¿Por qué mierda suspiro tanto? Juro que lloro internamente, la guarra dos rápidamente se le estaba acercando a Levi, pero una mirada de este la hizo darle su espacio, ah Levi, no sabes cuánto adoro que seas tan poco caballeroso, ahora ah encargarnos de la guarra 1.

-No quiero, quiero sacarme una foto con el-

-Estoy seguro que solo quieras una "foto"-

-Nop~ también su número de teléfono, Facebook, WhatsApp, twitter ah y ser su novia-

-Vo no quería na po –le hable quizás en su "idioma" me entienda, ah dios como hago que su cabeza entienda –Y si vamos a fuera para poder sacarles la foto, aquí se te puede arruinar tu celular- hable con el típico tono… ¿Cómo era? Ah sí cuico, el tono que usan las mujeres de lo alto, las que tienen mucha plata, esas.

Cuando íbamos saliendo hacia la costa no pude disimular la mirada de odio que le tiraba a esa guarra ah que rabia.

-Levi-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Eres bueno actuando?-

-Si ¿Por qué?-

-Necesito que actúes como el novio celoso-

-¿Por qué el enano?-

-Mikasa esa chica es homofóbica, si le decimos que Eren es "gay" y tiene novio, te aseguro que lo mirara con asco, le dirá algunas palabras hirientes que claramente a Eren no le importara y se largara con sus amigas, ah comportarse como puta con otro imbécil-

-¿Es la única forma de salvar a Eren?-

-Si Armin, la única-

-¿No hay otra? No sé ¿Golpes?-

-No Mikasa esta chica tiene un padre policía, si la agarramos a golpes nos demandara-

-No hay opción Levi-

-Ya se Erwin ya se, actuar como el novio celoso-

-Espero, que funcione- susurre y en el momento que llegamos a nuestro "nido" ósea la montonera de tollas que traje, en el suelo tiradas de una forma que hagan un circulo que nos favorezca a todos tome mi celular, colocándolo en grabar, esto tengo que subirlo a YouTube, así que dándole play comencé.

-Oye mocosa, ya ¡suéltalo!- hablo Levi mientras se acercaba a Eren, aferrándose a su brazo izquierdo y apegando su cuerpo ah este.

-¿Qué te crees enano? Aléjate de mi futuro novio-

-¿Tu futuro novio? Lo siento cariño. Él es mi **NOVIO**\- dijo este recalcando la última palabra, haber esperen un poco ¿cariño? Savia que no debía dejarlo ver telenovelas mexicanas, pero bueno ya pasó.

-No lo creo, ¿cierto Erencito?- Por favor Eren no lo jodas.

-No es mentira, es mi novio- dijo este mientras se alejaba de la rubia teñida, se le notaban las raíces, y abrazaba a Levi por la cintura, ah que posee más hermosa.

-¡Mentira! ¡No lo creo! ¡Quiero pruebas!- mierda.

-Coño de la madre-

-¿Pruebas? ¿Qué clase de pruebas?-

-Hanji, está muy claro, quiere que se besen-

-Levi no lo ara…-

-Eren tampoco…- oh dios se jodio todo, eso creímos pero no Levi y ni Eren pensaban lo mismo, el menor tomo a Levi del mentón y unió sus labios con este.

-El enanito lo va a matar…-

-No, correspondió- dije porque era verdad Levi correspondió aferrándose a Eren por el cuello, era un beso francés y francés del bueno se notaba ya que Levi soltaba pequeños gemidos y un hilillo de baba se liberaba por la comisura de sus labios, era una imagen hermosa en simples palabras, ¿Las golfas? Pues la tres estaba sonrojada y quizás, puede ser disfrutando del espectáculo, la dos estaba con los ojos abiertos par en par, ella también era homofóbica y la uno, estaba llorando, ya que el rímel se le escurría por la mejilla, ah esta chica nunca se le había escapado un chico guapo, pero se lo merecía no en todo se gana, indignada se fueron las tres pero el beso no se cortaba.

-Chicos, ya se fue…- Jean no pudo terminar por que tres personitas le taparon la boca.

-Jean, cállate y deja que se sigan besando- Las que leen esto, les diré algo, esas tres personitas eran Hanji, estaba claro, Historia, wow, Mikasa, ¡OH mi Dios! ¡MIKASA! ¡Por el amor de todo lo bueno! Me empezó a caer bien.

Eren y Levi lentamente se comenzaron a separar, los dos con las mejillas claramente sonrojadas y con la mirada desviada ante el beso, nerviosos sin saber cómo reaccionar ante ese fogoso beso.

-Ire a bañarme- hablo Eren comenzado a caminar.

-Diviértete- hablo Levi acercándose a nosotras

Mikasa, Historia, Connie, Sasha, Armin y Jean, fueron tras Eren, porque primero sabían que tenían que sacarlo de la vergüenza en la que estaba metido y por alguna razón siento que sabían un secretito más de este chico. Mientras que Hanji, Erwin y yo nos quedábamos con Levi, para sacarlo de su vergüenza.

-Levi…-

-Hanji, no digas nada, nada- hablo este, bien, mente comiénzate a preparar a situaciones incomodas, claras peleas de recién casado y por mas momentos cortantes entre los dos, mi casa no volverá a ser igual y mi mente tampoco.

**Con Eren**

-Eren…-

-Mikasa no digas nada por favor-

-Ya avanzaste el primer paso Eren, no puedes retroceder ahora-

-Lo se Historia lo sé, pero estoy seguro que ahora no me quiere ver ni en pintura, que no siente nada por mi más que asco y repulsión, está muy claro soy un monstruo-

-¿Este es el Eren que conocemos?-

-¿Qué quieres decir caballo?-

-Tú no te rindes por absolutamente nada, suicida, y ahora lo estas haciendo-

-Primero caballo, estamos hablando de la persona por la cual estoy locamente enamorado, aquí tu no sirves-

-Es verdad, chicos, vallan a divertirse por ahí, nosotras las MUJERES, nos encargamos de esto- Sasha tomo la palabra y el control del lugar empujando a los chicos para que ellas pudieran hablar con Eren.

**Devuelta al "nido"**

-Levi-

-¿Qué quieres mocosa?-

-¿Y si Eren te beso porque está enamorado de ti?- tuve que aguantarme las carcajadas, porque Levi se levantó a la velocidad del rayo, más rojo que un tomate en temporada, para después hundir su rostro en la arena.

Si lo are, le sacare provecho a esto, me divertiré bastante.

Continuara…

* * *

Aclaraciones, para las que no sepan que es un Yunque  
Un **yunque** es una herramienta de herrería. Está hecha de un bloque macizo de piedra o metal que se usa como soporte para forjar metales como hierro o acero. Normalmente, el peso de un yunque de herrero oscila entre los 50 y 200 kg -sacado de wikipedia :'v-

Pues bueno, espero que les guste! y nos vemos en el próximo cap bye bye~


	4. Chapter 4

Si! Publique rapido xDDD pero bueno ya tenia la historia lista y justamente la diosa de la inspiración me bendijo! quizas en dos días mas ya tenga el capitulo cinco y desde hay sera cuando el humor se ira al carajo, no les adelantare nada, pero creo que les gustara! Tambien tengo algo que informarles, en Chile ya entramos a clases y yo ya voy a segundo medio (15 años) por lo cual se me ara algo complicado publicar los capítulos, así que por favor tenerme paciencia si me demoro, quizas suba cada dos semanas, primero tengo que arreglarme con mis tiempos, así que hay veré en cuanto tiempo iré subiendo, ya nos les molesto mas y espero que les guste!

Los personajes no me perteneces, solamente Catalina

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Un cuento sin final feliz.**

Tengo que decirlo en simples palabras, el viaje fue ¡divertidisimo! ¿Se dieron cuenta del sarcasmo? Si es así, que bueno, porque el puto viaje fue una mierda entre ¡mierdas! La tensión entre Levi y Eren era tan grande que solamente se podía comparar con la tensión sexual de una pareja de recién casado que no ah follado hace meses, ¡Meses! Ni siquiera fuimos a comer, tuvimos que regresar porque la gente se espantaba al ver ah eso dos, uno con cara de Zombi y el otro con cara de "Si te me acercas te arranco el cuello" No tengo que decir de quienes son esas respectivas caras, creo que ustedes ya saben. Hasta la policía al verlos salió corriendo, por suerte encontramos a alguien que nos pudo llevar a mi casa aunque con miedo el caballero pero nos llevó, llegamos como ah las dos de la tarde, pero no cariños nos les ocultare lo que paso en el bus.

Fue corto, nada tan interesante, pero para mí, fue algo maravilloso.

El bus era de dos pisos, y yo mande ah Eren y a Levi al segundo, obligando a los demás que eran, claramente, lo más animados del viaje, ah quedarse en el primer piso, la forma en la que se sentaron aquí no era importante, una vez en el segundo piso Levi se sentó en el primer asiento al lado izquierdo y Eren en el último al lado derecho y yo me senté dos asientos más alejada de Levi, de todas formas el bus era pequeño, así que estaba a cinco asientos de Eren.

Lo maravilloso aquí, fue la voz y el amor de un castaño, que un azabache tenía miedo de recibir y aceptar, coloque mi celular en grabar y sin que Eren se diera cuenta lo deje en su pantalón ya que este fue el ultimó en subir.

Después les diré que fue lo que grabo mi celular, quiero que se queden con la duda.

El viaje fue Lento y con L mayúscula, la tensión entre los dos era enorme, pero no me podía levantar, claro que no, si no que infierno se desata entre los dos, así que hay me quede esperando a que el tiempo pase.

Una vez llegamos a casa el primero en bajar fue Levi, aunque estoy segura que en cualquier momento se tiraría por la ventana, yo fue la segunda y el ultimo de todos en bajar Eren, rápidamente le saque el celular del bolsillo y pare de grabar para guárdalo, un vez dentro, cada quien se fue por su lado, Levi a mi cuarto, con Erwin y Hanji detrás de él.

Eren y los chicos se quedaron conmigo, para ayudarme a preparar el almuerzo.

Mentiría, si digo que el almuerzo fue tranquilo, porque en el mesa tranquilidad no había, Mikasa no paraba de mandarle miradas asesinas a Levi y Hanji le respondía mandándoselas a Eren, después a Mikasa se unió Armin y ah Hanji, Erwin, había una guerra de miradas en donde ninguna daba tregua, hasta Jean, Historia, Connie y Sasha se unieron, cada quien defendiendo a alguien diferente, Jean y Connie a Levi, Sasha e Historia a Eren, fue realmente algo incómodo, y del cual quería salir corriendo, así que como nadie se daba cuenta, me fue al baño del segundo piso, con mi celular y mis audífonos encerrándome adentro.

Comencé a escuchar y me dieron unas grandes ganas de llorar y así lo hice tirándome al piso y dejando que las lágrimas se derramaran, esa canción demostraba tanto amor, tanto cariño y a la vez tanto dolor que, me partía el alma, el simple hecho de escuchar el primer verso me mato por completo.

_Ahora es diferente,_

_Ya no puedo saludarte emocionado _

_Como antes_

_Este amor duele_

_Por el simple hecho de no poder tenerte_

_Con lágrimas en los ojos te veo partir, mi corazón se rompe_

_Y mi alma se destruye_

_Solo sé que esto es el adiós _

_Ah tus bellos ojos ya no puedo ver_

_Yo soy la bestia_

_Y tú la bella, de aquel cuento _

_La única diferencia, es que juntos no podemos estar_

_Y la rosa que nos unía, marchita ya está._

-Eren- susurre completamente lastimada, aquella canción me llego al alma, las lágrimas ya no paraban, podía sentir el dolor del castaño, era tanto que lo sentía mío, cada letra, cada párrafo demostraba tanto amor, que mataba, enserio lastimaba, era una herida tan profunda, tan grande, que no se podía curar, atreves de aquellas letras yo podía sentir al castaño y aun sin ser creyente, en las cuatro paredes de aquel pequeño baño, con las lágrimas derramándose en mis mejillas y la canción repitiéndose en mi mente, rezaba a dios, para que les tuviera piedad ah esos dos corazones y los pudiera unir en el puro amor que se profanan el uno hacia el otro, que a Levi, le quitara aunque sea una partecita de su orgullo, para poder aceptar y que ah Eren lo ayude a enamorar al amor de su vida.

Los dos sufrieron, Eren la pérdida de su padre y madre, Levi las de sus dos grandes amigos, tenían una gran herida que solo entre los dos serían capaces de curarse y juro ante todo santo o deidad que me esté escuchando, lo siguiente, no dejare que la historia se repita y el orgullo gane, si tengo que obligar a los demás ah ayudarme lo are, porque tengo si o si, que unir a esas dos almas si o si, así lo are.

**. . .**

Después de lavarme la cara hasta borrar todo rastro de lágrima, fui a mi cuarto a colocar una película para ignorar un poco el dolor que se me acomodo en el pecho, desgraciadamente las únicas personas que me tomaron en cuenta fueron, Hanji, Historia y Armin, bueno comencemos de apoco, cerrando la puerta, detuve la película.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Historia y yo simplemente pude bajar la mirada.

-Escuchen- tomando mi celular y colocándolo a un volumen que solo nosotros cuatro podamos escuchar, coloque aquella triste canción y no la herida en mi pecho se abrió, mucho más que antes.

-Dios- dijo Hanji tapándose la boca eh intentando contener las lágrimas, Historia solamente negaba con la cabeza, sin querer creer lo que relataba aquella canción

-Eren enserio esta. . .locamente enamorado.- Hablo Armin y todos asentimos, pues era la verdad.

_A los 10 años perdí a mi amada madre_

_Pero tu mi bella _

_Desde el momento en que vi tus ojos_

_Curarse la herida que en mi corazón se creó._

_Aquella herida tan profunda _

_Que nunca creí_

_Capas de cerrar_

-Tenemos que hacerlo, tenemos que juntar a esos dos- hable decidida, en ese mismo momento, teníamos que empezar.

-Tienes razón, ese enano tiene derecho a ser feliz- hablo la castaña, bien, tenemos a la loca a mi lado.

-Lo are, por la felicidad de Eren, la merece- dijo Armin sonriente.

-Pues bien- hablo Historia.

-Comienza la operación unir al soldado y al capitán- dijimos todos al mismo tiempo, porque era verdad, ellos dos tenían derecho a ser felices, en serio lo tenían.

_**Ahora es diferente,**_

_**Ya no puedo saludarte emocionado **_

_**Como antes**_

_**Este amor duele**_

_**Por el simple hecho de no poder tenerte**_

_**Con lágrimas en los ojos te veo partir, mi corazón se rompe**_

_**Y mi alma se destruye**_

_**Solo sé que esto es el adiós **_

_**Ah tus bellos ojos ya no puedo ver**_

_**Yo soy la bestia**_

_**Y tú la bella, de aquel cuento **_

_**La única diferencia, es que juntos no podemos estar**_

_**Y la rosa que nos unía, marchita ya está.**_

_**A los 10 años perdí a mi amada madre**_

_**Pero tu mi bella **_

_**Desde el momento en que vi tus ojos**_

_**Curarse la herida que en mi corazón se creó.**_

_**Aquella herida tan profunda **_

_**Que nunca creí**_

_**Capas de cerrar**_

_**Pero ahora vuelvo a sufrir en silencio**_

_**Lo puedo sentir, el asco en tu mirada**_

_**Y la distancia entre los dos que aumenta**_

_**Siendo ahora imposible acercarme a ti **_

_**Esta bestia ruje adolorido**_

_**Ya no te puedo amar**_

_**Ya no te puedo hablar**_

_**La herida en mi pecho se incrementa **_

_**Cada vez se hace más grande y profunda, por el simple hecho**_

_**De que ya no te puedo amor**_

_**¿Por qué señor?**_

_**¿Por qué me castigas de esta forma?**_

_**¿Sé que soy un monstruo?**_

_**Pero aun así deseo amor**_

_**Estoy tan locamente enamorado**_

_**Que el simple desprecio de su parte me lastima**_

_**Solamente quiero amarle y que mi bella**_

_**Que mi hermosa doncella**_

_**Me ame**_

_**Así que dime señor **_

_**¿Por qué?**_

La noche tarde o temprano tenía que llegar, y digamos que llego más tarde que temprano, pero nosotros cuatro estábamos decididos, los íbamos a unir, los varones se fueron a dormir al cuarto de mis padres y las damas en el mío, una vez las luces apagadas, cada quien se fue a su propio mundo, ah soñar con lo que les quiera dar en ese momento su mente y lo único que yo recuerdo de aquel extraño sueño, fue un cuento sin un final feliz, final que cambiare, final por el cual luchare, final que si o si, lo cambiare a un final feliz.

**Así como los cuentos de Disney, este "cuento" que terminaría en tragedia**

**Cambiara **

**Yo le daré su final **

**Un final feliz.**

**Lo juro por mi apellido**

**Lo juro por mi madre.**

**Lo juro por mi verdadera sangre.**

**Habrá un Happy End.**

* * *

Y espero que les haya gustado, que hayan llorado(?) y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!  
Por fi no olviden de comentar y dar sus opiniones, son ellas las que me motivan a seguir escribiendo bye bye~


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! y Eh aquí el quinto capitulo! para los que me leen, por que no creo que sean muchos e-e ya sabrán que le tengo un trama a la historia :3, pues bueno no les molesto y disfruten!

Y tambien! muchas gracias a mis colorinas y colorines que leen, comentan, me añaden a favoritos y todo eso! Las amo Los amo! muchos besos abrazos y Levi's junto ah Eren's dandoles yaoi del bueno (?)

**Los personajes no me perteneces, solamente Catalina**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Trágico comienzo. **

Todos despertamos exaltados, no eran más allá de las tres de la mañana y los gritos se escuchaban sin parar, explosiones aquí explosiones haya, llantos aquí llantos allá, gritos rogando auxilio, bebes llorando, madres gritando y lo que más me espanto fuertes gruñidos.

Rápidamente me acerque a mi armario sacando la ropa y armas de los chicos, espero que no sea lo que yo creo, cuando les entrego sus cosas, estos olvidaron el pudor y rápidamente se cambiaron, abrí la ventana y le quite la seguridad, la desgracia de mi calle es que no habían muchos lugares altos, pero espero que los chicos se puedan manejar.

-Catalina-

-¿Si comandante?-

-Escóndete en el armario y no salgas hasta que regresemos-

-Entendido- conteste nerviosa y sacando las cosas de mi armario me esconde no sin antes tomar una muda de ropa, por si acaso, intente cubrirme los oídos eh ignorar pero aun así los escuchaba, gritos, llanto, explosiones, fuertes y salvajes gruñidos, el ladrar de los perros, los maullidos desesperados de los gatos junto al típico sonido que hacen los equipos tridimensionales y yo seguía preguntándome ¿Qué carajos pasaba?

**Narración normal **

Decir que los chicos entendían lo que pasaba era una total mentira, al igual que Catalina, estaban confundidos sin entender nada de su alrededor, solo sabían que rápidamente se acercaban a su objetivo y rezaban a cualquier dios que este de turno para que no sea lo que ellos creían, no querían que en esta época, que la humanidad de esta época sufriera lo mismo que ellos, no lo deseaban.

-¡Zoe teorías ahora!- hablo Levi mientras que se movía con agilidad por lo arboles seguido de los demás y con Erwin y Hanji a su lado.

-Es imposible que los titanes hayan venido de nuestra época ah esta, hice la maquina con una tecnología tan compleja que apena se le acerque un titán esta se auto destruya, ni los titanes cambiantes se le pueden acercar a excepción de Eren-

-En simples palabras-

-Tengo dos teorías, la primera, es que los titanes están renaciendo, o despertando-

-¿Qué quiere decir cuatro ojos?-

-Cuando nos dijo Catalina que los titanes en esta época no existían, rápidamente cree dos teorías, la primera era de un sellamiento, en simples palabras, creí que en un momento la humanidad descubrió una forma de sellar a los titanes y habían ocultado esta información porque cuando le pregunte ah Catalina esta no supo que contestarme-

-¿Y la segunda?- dijo Levi, cada vez estaban más cerca del lugar de los ellos y a lo lejos ya se podían ver a dos titanes de 15 metros y debajo de ellos se veía a las personas corriendo aterradas, madres con niños en sus brazos, adolescentes ayudando a sus familias, el terror estaba en sus rostros, gravados eternamente.

-Que fueron por fin destruidos para siempre por la humanidad y que toda información de estos fue borrada para siempre…-

-¡Maldita sea cuatro ojos! ¡Ne te quedes callada!-

-Lo segundo que eh de creer y que creo y siento que es lo más acertado, es que alguien está volviéndoles a dar la vida, alguien está volviendo a traer a los titanes a la vida-

-Bien con eso es suficiente Hanji- hablo Erwin deteniéndose en una casa cercana a los hechos, mirando detenidamente la batalla que estaba ocurriendo frente a ellos, pudo identificar al ejercito de aquella nación, batallando contra los titanes sin existo, habían varios muertos y heridos, pudo ver de dónde venían las explosiones y eran de extrañas carretas sin caballos verdes y con una barra en el frente (tanques) y también de extraños pájaros de metal (aviones) pero aun así no servían para nada, pues los titanes se volvían a regenerar, si su vista no se equivocó, habían cuatro titanes dos anormales de 9 metros y dos normales de 15.

-¡Por favor caballeros!- hablo una mujer de corto cabello negro y ojos de un extraño color que en ese momento no se podía detectar muy bien, haciendo un parlante con sus manos, vestía el uniforme del ejército y en su espalda portaba una especie de escopeta color negro (1) en sus piernas tenía dos clases de pistolas muy extrañas y a un costado de su pecho un cuchillo alargado, de carnicero si no está mal (machete) –¡Bajen y vallan ah una zona segura! ¡Dejen que el ejército chileno se encargue de esto!- hablo, se podía notar la clara preocupación en sus ojos, pero el temor era nulo, ellos simplemente la ignoraron, sabían que hacer.

-Smith tus ordenes-

-Eren, Jean, Mikasa y Sasha, se encargaran de los titanes anormales, Levi tu vienes conmigo, Connie y Armin, nos encargaremos de los titanes de 15 metros si no estoy mal, Hanji, tu ve y habla con aquellas personas necesitamos que despejen el área y rápido-

Un fuerte grito se escuchó y después que todos hagan el saludo militar, muy raro para los que vieron aquel espectáculo, se pusieron en marcha, los demás extrañados por ver aquellas extrañas armas le advirtieron alejarse, pero los expertos en esto simplemente los ignoraban.

-Mikasa, Jean, encárguense de los titanes, nosotros nos encargaremos de distraerlos- hablo Eren alejándose del grupo seguido de Sasha, los dos se colocaron sobre el tejado de una casa de dos pisos, llamando la atención de uno de los titanes atreves de gritos, insultos y tirándole piedras que encontraban a su alrededor, no falto mucho para que Mikasa reaccionara y se encargara de este, después Sasha se alejó llamando la atención del último que les faltaba siendo Jean el que lo mando al infierno.

Levi y sus acompañantes también se encargaron de sus titanes, de la misma forma que los anteriores, todos les miraban sorprendidos un ataque en la nuca y bastaba.

-¡Chicos! ¡Ya hable con el jefe de esta división nos ayudara a investigar y se comunicara con los demás gobiernos! –les grito Hanji desde el suelo mientras movía una de sus manos de un lado a otro, con una gran sonrisa en sus facciones, al lado de esta se encontraban dos chicas completamente iguales, una de ellas era la que les pedía que se retiraran y ahora por fin le podían ver bien los ojos, rojo entre carmín y negro, un extraño color, pero no era de importancia, y al lado derecho de Hanji, se encontraba la otra chica, con el cabello largo y negro, que amarrado en su perfecta cola de caballo aun así le llegaba a las caderas, sus labios estaban pintados de un rojo fuerte, pero aunque pareciera extraño delicado, tenía un chaleco de cuero negro amarrada a la cintura y unos guantes de cuero negro sin dedos, vestía el pantalón militar y una ramera negra de tiras gruesas, junto a un collar con dos placas de metal.

-Ellas dos nos ayudaran, la sargento Samantha Rodríguez- dijo apuntando a la peli corta –Especialista en armas y científico estratega, jefa de la división 114, especializada en combate aéreo y terrenal y ella es Sara Rodríguez, es parte de la división 114 y la piloto en jefe del combate aéreo y también científica estratega en vuelo- Termino de hablar la castaña, las dos mujeres rápidamente se colocaron completamente derechas elevando su mano derecha a sus frentes haciendo su saludo militar, los demás les contestaron en el suyo y rápidamente se dispusieron a trabajar.

-Erwin Smith, comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento, a mi derecha se encuentra Levi Ackerman, sargento y el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, junto a su escuadrón y a quien ya deben de conocer Hanji Zoe, un gusto-

-El gusto es nuestro comandante Smith, como dijo la señorita Hanji, soy Samantha, ella es mi hermana Sara y nosotras junto a nuestro escuadrón estamos a sus órdenes –

-Ya nos encargamos de los cuatro titanes del sector, así que no hay que preocuparse- hablo Erwin mirando detenidamente a las mueres frente a él, estudiándolas.

-¿Cuatro?-

-¿Ocurre algo Sara?- pregunto su gemela, mirando preocupada a la mayor, Sara no era de muchas palabras, así que si su voz se escuchaba en una conversación con tanta importancia era un mal presagio, por algo la conocían como la "Sacerdotisa del ejército"

-Eran cinco titanes, después de ver como los aniquilaban me acerque a este para dispararle en la nuca, pero desapareció de mi vista y creí que uno de ustedes lo destruyo- hablo esta, moviendo con delicadeza sus labios, un quinto titán, eso era un mal augurio.

-¿Dónde está Eren?- pregunto Levi mirando a todos lados, claramente preocupado al no ver al castaño al alrededor.

-El quinto titán…ese chico tuvo que haberlo visto eh ir tras él, quizás nos avisó y no lo pudimos escuchar, por el ruido de este lugar…-hablo Samantha preocupada, ya trazando un plan en su mente –Sara… ¿¡Ah donde carajos vas!?- pregunto a gritos al ver a su hermana ya en su nave preparándose para despegar.

-Samantha, sube al carro con nuestros invitados, vamos a ir a ayudar a ese mocoso- contesto está cerrando su nave y colocándose en marcha rápidamente por los cielos, en unos pocos minutos Samantha y los demás ya estaban en un carro, Sara volaba casi unos metros arribas de ellos así que no se les era tan difícil encontrarla también gracias a que el sol poco a poco se estaba asomando por la cordillera, el motor se escuchaba fuertemente y un simple grito les alerto.

-¡Eren!- aquel grito doloroso, temeroso les llevo la vista a algo horrendo.

Sangre, la sangre teñía y decoraba de forma asquerosamente grotesca el cuerpo que le poseía, un estanque de agua potable, fue el arma letal usada para dañar, gracias a uno de los fierros que de ahí sobresalía el cuerpo, fue encajado en este, justo debajo del pecho.

Levi junto a Erwin rápidamente se acercaron al lugar de los hechos, tomando el cuerpo del soldado herido en sus brazos y sacándolo con delicadeza de aquella trampa mortal, el avión de aquella chica ya no se encontraba en los aire, si no unos metros más haya detenido en el suelo, su conductora fuera de este mirando con frialdad la casa frente a ella, con la ventana destruida en muestra de un claro secuestro, puede ser ya que la única sangre que se derramaba era la del castaño, ya liberado de su tortura.

Este no se regeneraba, no mostraba vida alguna, pero aun así con dificultad respiraba, dos personas se quedaron con la piloto, mientras los demás "corrían" para salvar al chico que perdió a su monstruo, aquel que le curaba cualquier herida, aquel que le daba una vida eterna.

Sin saberlos, al entrar al cuarto de aquella chica, descubrirían una verdad, que destruiría a la humanidad de cómo es ahora, un secreto el cual arruinaría el trama de esta historia, le daría vida a la muerte y muerte a la vida, la verdad se mostraría al mundo y el gran enemigo de todos a los ojos del débil se mostrara, demostrando así que de las apariencias y de la muerte no hay que confiar.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y pls no olviden comentar, que gracias a sus comentarios me animo ah escribir! *-* Nos vemos en el próximo cap! bye bye~


	6. Chapter 6

Y eh aquí el cap 6! :D perdón si las hice esperar! D: pero ya entre ah clases y la madre inspiración no me quería ayudar :c pero ya esta! ya lo tengo! aquí esta para ustedes mis hamadas lectoras! :33

**Los personajes no me perteneces, solamente Catalina**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Copa de cristal**

Y un simple golpea podía romper la copa de cristal, un simple grito la hacía estremecer y una simple lagrima la podía llenar, ella no era nada más que una copa de cristal, que con un simple golpe puede volverse añicos, con un simple grito estremecerse en temor eterno y con una simple lagrima ser llenada de absurdos sentimientos, una copa de cristal cruelmente amarrada a finas pero poderosas hebras de diamante, una maldita copa de cristal, esperando el ser rescatada de su muerte cercana, la parca estaba a su lado, susurrándole delicadamente el gran deseo que tenia de llevársela a sus brazos y hacerla dormir eternamente, pero no quería, había recibido un gran golpe en la cabeza y si cerraba sus ojos podía llegar a ser el final.

-Por favor…papá…mamá…-

**(. . .)**

Los médicos y enfermeras trabajaban sin parar, los problemas ocurridos hace ya varios minutos atrás dejaron a una gran cantidad de muertos y heridos, la cantidad de heridos era de un total de 200 personas, la cantidad de muertos era incierta, pero se rumoreaba que superaba a los 300, cosa que espantaba a la población civil ya había idiotas gritando a mares que el fin del mundo se acercaba, y varios ya estaban cayendo en aquella locura sin salida, sin fin, eterna.

Todos entraron rápidamente a aquel concurrido hospital, Erwin traía a Eren en sus brazos.

-¡A un lado!- grito Samantha llegando a superar con sus gritos todo el ruido en aquel lugar -¡Soldado Herido!- los médicos se apresuraron y colocaron a Eren en una camilla, espantados al ver la gravedad de la herida, su corazón apenas latía, sus ojos apenas se mantenían abiertos, la vida se le estaba alejando como el pétalo de una delicada flor siendo arrancado por la brisa, el demonio que lo fortalecía ya no existía, se sentía igual que una copa de cristal.

No era nada más que, **una copa de cristal.**

Con aquel demonio en su interior, aunque no lo quería admitir en voz alta, se sentía de hierro, más poderoso y resistente que él, como aquella pequeña piedra que una vez fue nombrada en los libros de Armin, diamante, se sentía tan resistente como el diamante, ahora aquella resistencia ya no existía para él, se odiaba a si mismo por no poder apreciar y aceptar a su demonio, se detesta, perdió lo único que le daba valor e importancia en este cruel mundo.

**Lo perdió**

**Perdió su poder **

**Perdió su fuerza**

**Perdió su amor**

**Lo perdió todo, era una copa de cristal hecha pedazos.**

Horas, había durado la operación para salvarle la vida al castaño, Hanji, ahora estaba encerrada junto a Samantha en un laboratorio privado de aquel hospital, estudiando la sangre de Eren y al mismo tiempo una extraña sustancia que habían encontrado en el lugar del atentado, todo era tan confuso y extraño que la mirada de terror se encontraba en todos los rostros de aquella sala de espera, no se entendía nada, todos creían que el tiempo en el que estarían en esa época sería lo más relajado y alegre posible, que tendrían que despreocuparse, desconectarse de su mundo, sentirse por primera vez libres al fin, no querían creer y admitir que todo aquello terminara así, no han pasado ni dos días completos y ya tendrían que volver a la rutina de ser los "héroes" del mundo, rutina a la cual no deseaban volver, estaban temerosos, se sentía cobardes y débiles, en algunas las lágrimas ya se derramaban y en otros estaban por salir.

En Levi las lágrimas se derramaban sin parar, lentamente una tras otra sin querer aceptar que aquel chico de castaños cabellos estaba colgando de un fino hilo capaz de romperse con tan solo una ráfaga de viento, Mikasa se seto a su lado mirando con tristeza sus ya cansados ojos que lo único que hacían era derramar silenciosas y lentas lágrimas, que demostraban el dolor al ver así al menor, la peli-negra se sentó a su lado abrazándolo y consolándolo y por primera vez el más bajo se sintió querido casi por una hermana, los dos sufrían por lo mismo, uno por el miedo de perder a su amado otro por el miedo a perder a su única familia.

Hay estaban los dos Ackerman, demostrando su debilidad, el miedo a perder.

**(. . .) **

Tres horas se mantuvieron encerradas en aquel oscuro laboratorio, haciendo prueba tras prueba, buscando una respuesta a la falta de regeneración de Eren, sin entender que era lo que ocurría, con el cansancio en sus pupilas y el miedo en su mente, el miedo a lo peor, no a perder a aquel demonio, si no a perder a aquel humano.

-Hanji, descubrí que era aquella sustancia- Hablo Samantha tomando entre sus dedos un tubo de ensayo que dentro poseía un extraño liquido de color verde musgo brillante, casi gelatinoso, repugnante a la vista y al olfato, gracias a su olor que se podía comparar con el triste y repugnante olor de la muerte, tan fétido y asqueroso que aun en el tubo estuviera sellado este olor tan trágico se podía sentir, simplemente era un olor, una esencia asquerosa.

-. . .- Hanji espero lo peor, sabía que venía al estudiar la sangre de Eren

-Es un sellador un eliminador de genes, algo así como el sistema de defensas corporal, solo que este está especializado en eliminar mutaciones, en eliminar genes de titán - hablo Samantha al fin, dando a entender lo ya sabido, Eren ya no era un titán cambiante, ahora eran un humano, balanceándose entre la vida y la muerte.

Un humano, Eren ahora era un humano y a Hanji solo se le ocurría celebrar, nada más que aquello, pues ahora que Eren era humano no tenían que preocuparse cuando todo esto acabe, no tendrían que lamentarse cuando las murallas sean destruidas y los titanes aniquilados, pues Eren seguiría vivo y no sería ejecutado.

Aunque claro, tenía sus desventajas, ahora que Eren era un titán ya no había más esperanza de la Humanidad oh eso creía.

**(. . .)**

Los gritos resonaban siendo detenidos por aquellas paredes, un látigo de cuero trenzado con varias tiras que al final terminaban en un nudo, esa era el arma para aquella tan cruel tortura, gritaba pero no hablaba la ahora peli-negra, aparte de gritos no permitiría que nada se liberara de sus labios, aunque aquella tortura nunca acabara, no lo permitiría, no diría ninguna palabra.

-Habla maldita sea ¡Habla!- grito la mujer que en sus manos poseía aquella arma, golpeando una y otra vez aquella espalda sin compasión alguna, no la tendría, menos con aquel fenómeno, nunca tendría piedad con aquel monstruo, nunca. –Habla mocosa- dijo tomándola fuertemente de sus mejillas, aquella chica sola atino a escupirle en la cara.

-¡Nunca hablare! ¡Nunca diré algo! ¡Cerrare mi boca en honor a mi padre! ¡En honor a todos aquellos que sacrificaron sus vidas! ¡Are orgulloso a mis antepasados! ¡Aunque tenga que morir moriré callada! ¡Y lo are por la libertad de mi descendencia! ¡Lo are por el orgullo de mis alas!- rugió con fuerza mirando con ira a aquella castaña quien atino a golpearle fuertemente en el estómago, volvió a encadenar a la más joven al techo.

-Nadie te dará tu libertad, morirás ahí, te pudrirás como una rata- rugió está saliendo de aquel lúgubre lugar.

La ahora peli-negra, comenzó a llorar con fuerza, rogando el ser salvada de su muerte cercana.

**(. . .)**

Mientras tanto en un hospital no tal legos de aquel lugar un castaño despertó sobre saltado, el sudor caía rápidamente por su rostro, sobre saltado por aquella pesadilla, lo podía sentir, su acelerado corazón se lo indicaba, Catalina estaba en peligro, necesitaba salvarla sí o sí.

-¿Eren?- con lentitud jira su cabeza mirando a la persona que se encontraba a su lado, su amor no correspondido.

-Heichou, ¿Me puede hacer un favor?-

-¿Cual?-

-¿Podría llamar a Samantha y a Sara?, las necesito-

**-**¿Para qué?-

**-Tengo que ir a salvar a Catalina-**

Continuara…**  
**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado! no olviden comentar y si quieren respuesta ah sus dudas pregunten sin miedo! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todas! Lo siento por no publicar antes Q3Q tuve unos problemas familiares que me lo impidieron y ahora me costara mas publicar seguido -suspira- pero bueno eh aquí el capitulo siete! XD**

**Los personajes no me perteneces, solamente Catalina**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Rescate del infierno **

"**Tengo que ir a salvar a Catalina"**

Esas simples palabras lograron que todo se derrumbara, ¿Qué tenía esa mocosa que él no? ¿Por qué se preocupaba por esa mocosa y no sonreía al verle? Debería de esta abrasándolo, secando las lágrimas que se debían de haber liberado al ver que estaba sano, pero no, lo primero que hace al despertar es nombrar a esa maldita ¡mocosa! ¿¡Por qué!? Debería estar en ese mismo momento, besándolo con hambre para después hacerle gemir como perra en ¡celo! Bueno está exagerando, de todas formas ahora esa mocosa era prioridad, al estar desaparecida.

-No puedes, estas herido-

-Tengo que hacerlo Heichou, solo yo sé dónde se encuentra y lo que está pasando-

-No Eren estas herido, dinos donde esta y nosotros iremos a buscarla-

-No puedo Heichou-

-¿¡Por qué no maldita sea!? ¿¡Por qué no!?-

-¡La están torturando! ¡Creo saber quién es la persona que la tortura! ¡Pero tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos!-

Levi, se quedó completamente conmocionado, completamente sorprendido, Eren nunca le había subido la voz, nunca le había contestado, nunca le había gritado y ahora por una simple mocosa le gritaba ¿¡Que ya no lo amaba!? ¿¡Lo olvido por esa mocosa de cuarta que no era ni de su época era!? Okey Levi tranquilízate, respira, los celos te están domando, estos no te tienen que domar, no seas idiota, respira toma aire, así, inhala y exhala, así, bien ahora dile con calma el por qué no puede irse.

-Eren estas muy herido, estuvieron más de tres horas operándote para poder salvarte no puedes salir-

Eren, solamente se alegró de estar vestido, así que con cuidado se levantó y desconecto todos los aparatos de su cuerpo.

-¡Eren! ¿¡Que mierda haces!?-

-Tengo que ir a salvar a Catalina y nadie me impedirá lograrlo.- contesto el castaño y colocándose rápidamente unos zapatos que estaban convenientemente al lado de su cama, sale con Levi tras de él, intentando detenerlo, todos le miran sorprendidos e intentan hacer que se detenga, que vuelva a la habitación y descanse, pero él no da marcha atrás.

-¡Chicos! ¡Descubrimos que era lo… ¿¡Eren que haces fuera de la cama!?- la recién llegada Hanji, grito eufórica uniéndose a la muralla de personas junto a Samantha y al fin detuvieron al castaño.

-Eren vuelve a la cama es una orden- Hablo Smith colocándose frente al castaño, ósea en el medio de la muralla deteniendo el paso de este.

-Lo siento comandante, pero aquella orden no será cumplida- contesto esto dispuesto a avanzar. Lo dijo, nadie se meterá en su camino para cumplir su cometido, tenía una ligera sospecha de que era lo que estaba pasando y Catalina era la llave, la clave que respondería cada una de sus dudas, de seguro aquella chica del cual desconfiaba si su verdadero nombre era Catalina era mucho más importante que el sótano de su padre, quizás hasta ella tenía todos los conocimientos del aquel sótano.

-Eren dije que es una **orden**\- volvió a hablar Erwin esta vez alzando la voz y recalcando la última palabra de aquella frase intentando intimidar al más bajo, pero por alguna razón aquella intimidación no servía para nada, Eren no daba marcha atrás o ablandaba su duro mirar.

-Lo vuelvo a decir comandante, aquella orden no será cumplido- contesto Eren comenzando a caminar en línea recta sin detenerse.

-¡Eren es una orden directa! ¡Detente ahora!- Erwin ya no soporto aquella forma tan rebelde del menor, claramente acostumbrado a que este respondiera a cada una de sus órdenes sin chistar igual que un perro bien entrenado.

-Comandante Smith, déjelo- y aparecía la salvación de Eren, la mayor de las dos gemelas Sara Rodríguez quien estaba con sus dos leales pistolas gemelas enfundadas debajo de su casaca de cuero y su leal machete enfundado en su cintura, demostrando claro dominio de estas armas.

-Pero Sara, el chico está herido, no puede salir así- hablo la menor, mirando desafiante a su hermana y esta solamente le respondía lanzándole sus armas, sus pistolas de nueve milímetros y un cuchillo militar, quien sin entender las recibió y por la costumbre las dejo en su lugar.

-El mocoso es el único que por alguna extraña razón, causa y circunstancia tiene el lugar exacto en donde se encuentra aquella chica, porque muerta no está, claramente fue secuestrada por alguna razón mayor y es por que aquella chica sabe algo que nos permitirá vencer a los titanes y por ende este mocoso –dijo apuntando al castaño- es el único con el derecho de ir a rescatarla-

-¿Por qué Eren?- pregunto Mikasa, mientras se aferraba fuertemente al brazo derecho de su hermano.

-Por que aquella chica solamente escupirá todo lo que sabe, frente a él, abrirá su mente frente a él, porque tienen una conexión sanguínea muy fuerte- volvió a comentar la oji-roja ya aburrida de todo esto –Mocoso apúrate, Samantha tú también, un minuto más y quizás encontremos a esa chica muerta y será un gran retroceso para todos nosotros- eso basto para que dejaran ir al castaño quien a paso lento y ayudado de Samantha fue detrás de Sara, con sus gritos de orden Sara hizo más fácil el viaje al auto, en donde también tuvo que empezar a gritar al encontrarse rodeada de reporteros, deseoso de hacerse ricos con aquella gran noticia, ignorándolos por completo subieron al auto y fuero al lugar indicado por el menor.

-Cruzando con velocidad las calles, ignorando a los policías y moviéndose con velocidad por las autopistas llegaron a un aeródromo abandonado una antigua instalación militar que se olvidó con los años, con la policía detrás de ellos y un único carro de prensa que por idiota fue a expiarlos.

-Ignórenlos y hagamos nuestro trabajo- corto y preciso así fue, y entraron las dos chicas armadas mirando a todas direcciones Sara al frente y Samantha atrás, Eren se mantenía atento a cada uno de sus pasos, el lugar ya estaba algo destruido y su caminar era lento por su herida sin sanar, no podía permitir que esta empeore, dos, tres, cuatro, pasillo fueron pasando y olvidándose a sus espalda, bajaron escaleras hasta llegar a una ya oxidada puerta de metal, apenas cerrada por un simple cadena que ni candado poseía, soltando esta, la puerta se abrió lentamente dominado por un frio sonar, al igual que la tumba de un muerte y frente a ellos, una chica de no más 14 años colgada unos cinco cm del suelo aferrada por fuertes hilos de diamante al techo y a sus pies otra chica rubia tirada en el suelo como si de basura se tratara.

-Annie- logro articular el castaño acercándose lo más rápido posible a aquellas mujeres

-A papapa- se escuchó a lo lejos y seis pares de ojos se fijaron en un punto en especial, de cual poco a poco fue mostrándose por la luz de la luna que atravesaba una de las ventanas de aquel destruido aeródromo, el silencio cubrió con su gruesa capa, aquel cuarto mostrando a un sorprendido castaño, quien no quería creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

-¿Mamá?-

Las gemelas miraron sorprendidos al menos y dirigieron su mirada a la claramente mayor encontrando rápidamente sus similitudes.

-Pero si tu estas. . .-

-¿Muerta? Hay mi pequeño, ni de la muerte es bueno fiarse- una risa escapo de aquellos labios y un quejido de otros, su dueña estaba despertando.

-¿Por qué?-

-Te volvieron un monstruo amor, no puedo aceptar eso, ¿No deberías estar feliz con tu madre? Te volví un humano y podremos volver a ser una familia amor, una familia feliz.-

-No hubiera sido mejor aceptar a tu hijo, ya sabes el amor de una madre es sin condiciones- hablo la gemela mayor apuntando con su arma a la castaña.

-Tú no te metas, flacucha, mi amor es sin condiciones, pero no aceptare que vuelvan a mi hijo un monstruo-

-Eso es un amor con condiciones-

-¡Lo utilizaban!-

-¡El quiso luchar por su libertad!-

-¡No aceptare que mi hijo sea un fenómeno!-

El silencio volvió a reinar y el sonido de un arma se escuchó, el cuerpo de una castaña callo y un castaño solamente bufo.

-Saquemos a las chicas de aquí y vámonos de una vez- hablo este botando el arma y tomando a Annie, Samantha se acercó a la castaña y tomo las llaves que se encontraban en uno de sus bolsillos tirándoselas a Sara, esta rápidamente abrió os grilletes y tomo a la ahora peli-negra entre sus brazos, con ayuda de Samantha Eren se llevó a Annie y salieron juntos de aquel lugar y a lo lejos escuchaban.

-¡De mí no escaparan! ¡Me vengare de la humanidad! ¡Los matare a todos! ¡Nunca! ¡Escucharon! ¡Nunca escaparan de los monstruos que ustedes mismos crearon!-

Entrando al auto y desapareciendo con las patrullas detrás de ellos, regresaron al hospital, nadie dijo nada, nadie comento nada y los médicos comenzaron a hacer su trabajo, curar a la peli-negra de las heridas en su espalda, Eren se encerró en su cuarto sin querer hablar, con las lágrimas derramándose lentamente por sus mejillas, solamente sabía una cosa y esa era que a la persona que debía de matar

**Era a su propia madre.**

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado no se olviden de comentar pls! sus comentarios me ayudan a seguir! sus opiniones, comentarios y dudas intentare responder a todo amadas mías! :D

Ya no las molesto mas y nos vemos en el prox. capitulo bye bye!


	8. Chapter 8

**Y eh aquí el cap ocho no les molesto para nada, perdón por la tardanza y a leer! **

**Los personajes no me perteneces, solamente Catalina**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Comienzo.**

Todos creen en la perfección de las madres, de aquellas fuertes guerreras que se esfuerzan por sus hijos, los seres que más aman en este mundo. Los pequeños niños a los que tuvieron en su vientre, los pequeños niños a los que vieron nacer, vieron crecer, a los que ellas educaron, pero las madres son seres humanos.

**Y ellas también caen en la tentación**

Y es así como comenzó el año nuevo para nuestros protagonistas, en un hospital, sin entender que era lo que pasaba, confundidos, perdidos, eran bebes que necesitaban de los brazos de su madre, desgraciadamente esta fue contaminada por la codicia, por la ira, por la lujuria, por el orgullo, por la gula, por la pereza y la envidia, los siete pecados la contaminaron por completo, la ira al ver a su pueblo caer, el orgullo al creerse de una sangre pura, por la codicia al desear más de lo que tenía, por la gula deseando más, más y más, más poder más riquezas, más miedo hacia su persona, por la pereza al no querer criar a su bebe y por la envidia, al ver que unos tenían más sin hacer un mayor esfuerzo, fue consumida por completo, su cuerpo de negro se tiño, ya se perdió.

**Eren**

Llorar, llorar era lo único que quería hacer, pero mis ojos no me lo permitían, mi madre, tenía que matar a mi propia madre ¿Por qué? ¿No podía ser alguien más? ¿Por qué tengo que derramar la sangre de mi adorada madre? ¿Por qué el destino era tan hijo de puta conmigo?

Mi estado en este momento era deplorable, con mis ojos rojos deseando llorar, pero con mi alma en guerra impidiendo que las lágrimas se derramen, echado sobre la camilla, mirando fijamente el blanco cielo de aquel blanco cuarto, sin entender por qué lo hacía, quizás este tenga algún secreto, alguna palabra que me pueda ayudar, pero no había nada, ni una palabra ni un mensaje, nada que me diera el apoyo moral que en ese momento necesitaba, con lentitud me comencé a sentar una vez escuche la puerta abrirse, la herida bajo mi pecho punzaba con fuerza y hay estaba parada a mi lado aquella chica, ya no la podía llamar por su nombre, ¿en verdad se llamaba Catalina? O nos mintió como antes.

-Te curas rápido ¿eh?-

-Genes titán. . .-

-¿Qué eres?-

-Un titán cambiante al igual que tu-

-Tu nombre, completo-

-Prefiero decirlo cuando estemos todos-

**-Tu nombre-**

-Leila-

-¿Por qué mentiste?-

-Sabía que querían tener por lo menos un momento de paz, por eso calle, pero no creí que las cosas iban a terminar así-

-¿Por qué mamá te quería matar?-

-Porque soy el adefesio que arruino la vida de su hijo-

En ese momento mi mente hizo click, pero preferí no decir nada de lo que en ese momento atravesaba mi cabeza, prefería no "arruinar" el momento, si es que así se le puede llamar, entre los dos, aquella seriedad que nos rodeaba, aquella tensión, por alguna extraña razón me calmaba.

-¿Por qué Annie estaba contigo?-

-Necesitaba a alguien con genes titán para crear los anti-cuerpos-

-¿Por qué no a ti?-

-Me ataco cuando era pequeña, creía que ya no tenía los genes en mi cuerpo-

-¿Entonces tanto Annie como yo?-

-Son humanos. . .-

-¿Qué aremos ahora?-

-Carla no atacara aun, es lo más probable, por eso podemos crear un plan y al mismo tiempo contarle la historia a todos. . .-

-¿Historia?-

-Aquella que comenzó hace ochenta años, la verdad detrás de los titanes-

_**Hace ochenta años atrás, dos hermanos segados por la ira y la codicia se embarcaron en un viaje, buscando la tierra prometida, aquellos que eran aniquilados por la "humanidad" La mayor de los hermanos, siempre fue una chica aventurera, por eso su mayor sueño era encontrar aquella tierra que era temidos por todos, aquella tierra que se encontraba en él.**_

_**Triangulo de las bermudas**_

Leila suspiro al recordar la primera estrofa de la historia que tendría que relatar, rezaba a cualquier dios que este de turno, que si las cosas van como van en este momento terminaran bien, deseaba que todo terminara bien.

**(. . .)**

Cuatro horas de viaje a una base militar de Chile que entro en contacto con todas las naciones del mundo, el sol ya se encontraba en todo su apogeo en el alto cielo, brillando tranquilamente, iluminando con sus rayos el mundo, ignorando el drama en el que ahora volvía a estar metida la humanidad, de todas formas este gran sol la ignoraba pues este ya había presenciado los grandes errores de esta y aprendió a ignorar su sufrimiento, al fin y al cabo la misma humanidad se destruía a sí misma, el sol siempre decía en susurros "La humanidad le teme a aquellos demonios, sin darse cuenta que son ellos mismos reflejados de una forma más grotesca" y la luna que siempre le escuchaba, solamente podía llorar en silencio pues ella era la madre de la tierra que tenía que sufrir aquella infección, llamada humanidad.

La peli-negra, mirando su celular y escuchando música al mayor volumen posible, desviándose del mundo real con aquellas imágenes de su serie favorita, fue buena idea contactarse con la "llama loca" como le llaman los fans de Shingeki No Kyojin, el manga que relata la vida de su familia, pero de una forma más alejada de la realidad.

Suspiro una vez el auto se detuvo ¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan cruel? Y justamente tenía que sonar Call your name, la vida era una mierda pero una mierda muy hermosa para dejarla ir como quería hacerlo en ese minuto, con lentitud siguiendo a los demás eh ignorando sus interrogantes, todos lo que decía, hundida en su mundo, les siguió lentamente hasta aquella base subterránea oculta en el bosque para que decir los detalles de aquel lugar, si la peli-negra no tomo ninguno en cuenta, hundida en las profundidades de su mundo solamente reacciono cuando le gritaron su nombre, no Catalina si no que Leila, aquel nombre que le recordaba el pasado que arruino su existencia.

Se despegó del celular, mirando a su alrededor, se encontraba al medio de una sala pintada completamente de negro dos metros de donde ella estaba había una mesa ovalada que fue acomodada para la presidenta del país, las militares las cuales aún no conocía y los invitados a esta "época" en las paredes de aquella sala había una cantidad enorme de pantallas y en aquellas pantallas estaban todos los dirigentes del mundo y a su lado alguien de suma confianza que les traduciría todo lo que diría, sacándose los audífonos, apagando la música y bloqueando su celular hizo lo que desde un comienzo tuvo que hacer, hizo lo que tuvo que hacer hace años atrás, hizo lo que no hizo por cobardía, se despidió por fin de la nueva vida que tenia se sacó los lentes los tiro al suelo y piso destruyéndolos y por ultimo acerco con cuidado sus dedos sus ojos quitándose así los lentes de contactos que colocaban borrosa su vista y escondían su verdadero color, verde esmeralda, con tonalidades aguamarina y grises que llevaban una bella danza en sus ojos, levantando la mirada choco esta con una idéntica a la suya.

-Como le dije a Eren en un principio, todo comenzó hace 80 años, cuando dos hermanos segados por la ira y la codicia se encaminaron en un viaja al cual no regresarían y al cual también se convertiría en el viaje al infierno para miles de familias- susurro ahora Leila mientras miraba fijamente a aquellos ojos, a los ojos de su padre y las personas al lado de los grandes dirigentes solamente tradujeron si animo alguno.

-Todo comenzó dos semanas después del fin de la primera guerra, en donde el padre de Carla murió defendiendo a Alemania, el padre que ella tanto amaba, Carla callo en la locura y se la contagio a su hermano Grisha en 1935 fue cuando todo comenzó fue cuando ellos encontraron la Atlántida una ciudad con una tecnología muy avanzada para las personas de aquella época y como la Atlántida no tenía vida humana no fue muy difícil construir un reino en donde su pueblo pueda ser feliz, ¿Se han dado cuenta que todas las personas que viven en la grandeza son creyentes? ¿Son Judíos?-

El silencio reino, la verdad se revelo de aquellos labios, la mente de las personas en aquella sala estaba completamente enredadas y por alguna razón solamente tres se mantenían frías, Leila quien vivió y descubrió la historia, Sara quien la descubrió en el cuarto de Leila y Eren que ya lo veía venir.

-Pues bien, Carla se enteró que Hitler llego al poder en Alemania que la segunda guerra estaba comenzando y que su pueblo estaba sufriendo, padeciendo por culpa de la propia humanidad, no lo dudo dos veces para ir y salvarlos y secuestrar a cuanto nazi pudiera para torturarlo en 1937 la familia Reiss se unió manteniéndolos económicamente y permitiendo la conexión de la atlántica tanto con el nuevo mundo como con el viejo, pero el poder no duraría eternamente por Grisha se revelo en silencio, en la oscuridad del sótano de su hogar creo un plan que debía de derrocar a Carla y a la familia Reiss del poder en 1939 la rebelión en silencio comenzó y las murallas fueron construidas, Carla y las personas judías que Vivian en la Atlántida las descubrieron, pero cayeron en las mentiras de Grisha y se instalaron ahí en 1940, familias asiáticas y la familia Ackerman se unieron engañados por Carla y el primer jefe de la familia Reiss, pero al descubrir la verdad se revelaron y su número disminuyo, la población aumento considerablemente a tres millones y así se ha mantenido hasta ahora, en 1944 Carla se embaraza y por su condición de titán el feto se mantiene en su cuerpo casi por 16 meses y cuando este nació, no lo dudo dos veces para encapsularlo y cristalizarlo hasta que este le sirviera para algo, Carla no tenía corazón y nunca lo tuvo-

**Mi madre murió, la madre tan dulce que conozco está muerta**

**Y no durare dos veces para vengarla**

**Carla, seré yo quien derrame tu sangre**

* * *

Continuara. . .

Perdon por la tardanza! Bueno ¿reviews? :3


	9. Chapter 9

**POR FAVOR DESPUÉS DE LEER EL CAPITULO LEER LO ULTIMO QUE SE ESCRIBO AL FINAL DE ESTE.**

**Bueno eh aquí el cap 9 perdón por la demora :c  
**

**una cosa, al final del capitulo hay unas tres o cuatro, ni me acuerdo (?), aclaraciones que explican unas cosas sobre el trama y lo que pasa, tambien este cap es mas dialogo que nada ya que Leila tiene que explicar bastante, no solamente a los personajes sino que tambien a los dirigentes del mundo, osea mucho weveo pa la pobre chica XD no molesto mas a leer! **

**Los personajes no me perteneces, solamente Catalina ahora Leila XD**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: …**

La palabra entender en esta historia no servía de nada pues todos estaban con su mente completamente enredada, ¿Nazis? ¿Segunda Guerra mundial? ¿Primera Guerra? ¿Atlántida? ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Qué era lo que estaba contando? ¿Qué era lo que pasaba en el mundo? ¿Cuál era la verdad entre tantas mentiras?

Leila suspiro al entender sus miradas llenas de interrogantes, sus mentes completamente enredadas como si trataran de luces navideñas que solamente eran sacadas el 25 de diciembre y creaban un gran dolor de cabeza a sus dueños al revelarse llenas de nudos, amontonadas y quizás sin desenredo alguno, volvió a suspirar pensativa, pensando la forma correcta en la que les podía contar toda la historia, pero, ¿Cuál era? Y en ese corto lapso de tiempo recordó los días de su niñez en donde verdaderamente era feliz, una tarde de noviembre en Francia, cuando las gotas de lluvia caían tranquilamente relajando el ambiente de Paris con sus suaves caricias, acariciando quizás con ternura las calles de aquella ciudad, hay estaba ella con tan solo cinco años de edad acurrucada en los brazos de su amada madre quien sostenía un taza de té y este acurrucado en los brazos de su amado, de su esposo y el amor de su vida los tres sentados en la alfombra de la sala, mirando fijamente la televisión, cubiertos con una manta que les cuidaba del frío otoñal, los mayores se reían hablaban bajito para no interrumpir la emoción de la menor quien contenta veía como la malvada hechicera se hacía pasar por buena ofreciéndole a la pobre princesa un trato al cual no se podía negar y recordó aquella loca canción que en su mente durante días grabada se quedó.

"_**Pobres almas en desgracia, tan tristes, tan solas" **_Y así era como estaban en este momento, todos eran nada más y nada menos que unas pobre alamas en desgracia, tristes y solas, que pensaban que ya no tenían motivo en esta vida, cuando en realidad tenían muchos motivos por los cuales luchar. Suspiro cuando la idea ya estaba lista en su cabeza.

-Creo que todos los presentes y de esta época conocemos las historias de la segunda y primera guerra mundial, las cuales aniquilaron a miles de personas a civiles inocentes que no tenían nada que ver con la codicia de sus dirigentes, personas comunes y corrientes que solamente querían vivir la vida- Casi todos los presentes asintieron al recordar aquella historia que marco eternamente la vida de toda la humanidad, la vida de la tierra misma –Como dije anteriormente, todo comenzó días después del final de la primera Guerra mundial, cuando la primogénita de la familia Jaeger, Carla Jaeger, descubrió la atroz verdad que desde su punto de vista arruino su vida, su padre hombre de fe, fiel judío y fiel guardián de su patria muere en batalla, la madre de Carla cae en una gran depresión dejando a dos jóvenes solos y sin hogar, Carla y Grisha Jaeger.-

-Espera un poco mocosa, ¿Qué hace la madre de Eren en esa línea de tiempo?-

-Lo explicare más adelante- suspiro continuando con su relato –Carla quien al caer en la locura, se hunde en un mundo de libros y fantasías, los cuales le arruinaron más y más la poca cordura que le quedaba, hasta que llego a un libro que le destruía por completo toda cordura que quedaba en su cabeza, "En busca de la Atlántida" este libro quebró todo, destruyo todo, la enloqueció por completo, con su espíritu aventurero lo más arriba posible decidió embarcarse en una aventura que la corrompería por completo.-

_1935_

_-¡Carla espérame!- un joven castaño de no más de 19 años corría apresurado tras su hermana, quien más que extasiada recorría las costas de aquella isla que acababan de descubrir gracias a aquel naufragio._

_-Grisha ¡apúrate!- grito esta quien se detenía en una altos eh imponentes pilares con unos antiguos pero maravillosos tallados._

_-¿¡Qué ocurre!?- pregunto este comenzando a acercarse con más rapidez a la mayor, para detenerse sorprendido ante lo que sus ojos le mostraban, tuvo que pestañear varias veces para saber si lo que veía era real y no una simple alucinación de su perdida mente. _

_-Grisha, hermanito, te presento a ¡La entrada del gran reino de la Atlántica!- grito eufórica esta, por fin su sueño se cumplía._

_Tiempo actual._

-Llegando así a la supuesta "tierra prometida" llegando a la Atlántica y en esas tierras fue cuando todo comenzó, Carla descubrió que en aquellas antiguas tierras no había raza dominante, solo unos enormes seres con un muy buen y amable comportamiento, estos seres eran los titanes, quienes servían a los que antes reinaban en aquella solitaria isla, pero que por alguna razón se fueron suicidando, llevaban una vida de oro, pero de la nada desaparecieron al igual que sus antiguos amos y al igual que los anteriores a estos, los titanes al no tener un rey o reina eligieron a Carla como su gobernante, quien los primeros días reino con piedad en donde todo era felicidad, hasta que lo que pasaba afuera llego a sus oídos, todo comenzó un día antes del 1936

_31 de diciembre de 1935 _

_En las costas de la isla de la Atlántida los titanes quien en esos momentos eran unos seres amables y de buen corazón, quienes se comunicaban y poseían una gran inteligencia descubrieron una embarcación en donde solo se mantenía viva una joven de la cual la historia elimino el nombre y el rostro en ese momento Carla descubrió la verdad que ocurría con su pueblo, supo lo que la falsa felicidad de la Atlántida le oculto._

_Sin darse cuenta el demonio coloco su semilla en su corazón, volviendo lo que antes se podía llamar como "puro" una verdadera impureza_

-Descubrió la llegada de los nazis al poder y la gran tortura que tenía que vivir su gente, su pueblo, el pueblo judío por la falsa creencia de aquel hombre de Adolf Hitler ante la raza "pura" y Carla callo en la demencia creyendo que su raza, que su sangre, que su pueblo era la verdadera pureza de este mundo y debía de protegerlo, si o si debía de hacerlo. No le importo nada, solo importo triunfar, hace unos minutos atrás dije que en aquella isla había un tecnología muy avanzada, pues es verdad la había y esta sigue existiendo, escondida en el último calabozo del castillo, en aquel lugar se encuentra una pequeña máquina de tempestad que doma el clima que existe en el triángulo de las bermudas …-

-Por esa razón nadie puede entrar- hablo la gemela mayor, Sara mirando sorprendida a la peli-negra.

-Y si entra y termina vivo no puede salir, como decía, aquella maquina controla el triángulo de las bermudas y respondiendo a la pregunta del Sargento, la "humanidad" –dijo haciendo un entrecomillas con sus dedos- no lleva 100 años encerrada en aquellos grandes muros, solamente lleva 76 años bajo la protección de aquellas paredes, construidas por Grisha y sobrevivientes de la familia Ackerman que en silencio se revelaron ante la locura Carla y no es la humanidad completa…solamente es…una cuarta parte de ella.-

El silencio reino al ser descubierta aquella información Leila bajo la mirada al adivinar lo que vendría ante ella y que llego.

-¿¡Como sabias todo esto y te mantuviste callada!?- grito furioso Eren quien con brusquedad se levantó de su asiento mirando sin piedad alguna a peli-negra que con temor se estremeció ante aquel imponente grito, las lágrimas comenzaron a sellar sus ojos, pero no se podía permitir llorar mucho menos ante su padre.

Esta solamente suspiro seco sus lágrimas y prosiguió –Carla obligo a Grisha a embarazarla para así poder tener a un Heredero con los genes titán más fuerte de todos, a causa que los dos se habían vuelto titanes cambiantes, pero cuando tuvo los 9 meses de gestación descubrió que él bebé no poseía ningún gen titán, según ella no era perfecto y…lo quiso eliminar, ese bebé eras tú, pero Grisha la convenció de mantener a aquel bebé con vida quien por los genes titán de aquella loca se mantuvo 16 meses en su vientre, hasta que llegó el momento del nacimiento, Carla decidió cristalizar a aquel bebé hasta que le sirviera para algo, llego un momento en el que Carla y Grisha debían de pasar por una familia común y corriente de clase baja y fue ahí cuando esta decidió que él bebé le serviría de algo, le serviría para pasar como un familia normal, así que decidió sacarlo del cristal y darle una vida normal, pero está cada vez se enfurecía más y más al descubrir que aquel bebé que estaba creciendo y creando sus propios ideales quería ser libre, Carla odiaba a la legión de Reconocimiento por que destruía a sus amados bebes y odiaba más y más a aquel bebé al saber que este también quería estar en la legión, el día de la catástrofe fue cuando Carla se hizo pasar por muerta para inyectarle el miedo a aquel bebé y así que este se negara a batallar contra los titanes, pero como ella no le ponía atención a aquel niño, nunca descubrió su gran determinación, solamente Grisha lo hizo y por eso decidió inyectarle los genes titán para que este pudiera luchar por su libertad, aquel joven creció lucho se esforzó y llego alto, consiguió pareja, amo y odio, lloro y río, sufrió y vivió, lucho y gano, Eren descubrió la verdad detrás de los titanes y junto a sus amigos, a sus seres queridos, a su amada pareja y al bebé que venía en camino decidieron escapar ya cansados de todo lo que ocurría en aquella isla, no huyeron como cobardes pues siempre fueron recordados como héroes, se establecieron en Francia el 8 de diciembre del 1999, tuvieron una vida cómoda y estable, el 8 de enero del 2000 nació su bebé, el engendro que destruyo la vida de su hijo según Carla, conocí a mis padres hasta los 5 años cuándo estos fueron asesinados por esa mujer y yo fui trasladada a Chile ya que no quedaba ningún familiar, mi verdadero nombre es Leila Jaeger Ackerman y soy hija de Eren Jaeger y Levi Ackerman, hija del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad y la esperanza de la humanidad, la última soldado de la Legión de Reconocimiento y también soy el ultimo humano con genes titán del mundo.-

Las miradas sorprendidas no tardaron en posarse en el rostro de todos los presentes, la verdad revelada de aquellos labios, la historia que durante 76 años se escondió a la humanidad, la locura del mundo que fracturo el tiempo, el castaño y padre de Leila se levantó retirándose de aquel lugar, algunos iban a reclamar pero una sola mirada proveniente de Sara hizo que todos se callaran, Leila al ver ese actuar salió corriendo en la dirección contraria, derramando las lágrimas que antes no permitió derramar, ahora era odiada por su propio padre, por su sangre, mejor suerte no podía tener y por favor que se note el sarcasmo de aquello, las lágrimas caían sin parar por sus ojos, ella solamente quería felicidad, quería la paz que le habían arrebatado pero desgraciadamente no la podía obtener así de fácil.

No supo por cuanto tiempo corrió ni ah donde se dirigía, solamente dejo que sus pies se movieran en la dirección que estos deseaban, se sorprendió al ver cortinas y escuchar el agua caer, tan perdida estaba en su mente que no se dio cuenta cuando abrió la regadera cerro la cortina y se sentó en el piso de aquel cuarto de baño dejando que el agua callera en su cuerpo y escondiera sus lágrimas que nublaban su vista, era molesto llorar, era molestos mostrar sus sentimientos, pero desgraciadamente así fue educada por sus padres durante los 5 años de vida que tuvo a su lado, cuanto los extrañaba, cerro sus ojos recordando, recordando cuando despertaba después de una pesadilla y su madre, Levi la acurrucaba en sus brazos comenzando a cantarle una cancioncita de cuna que siempre la relajaba, con su padre Eren a su lado acariciando sus cabellos o cuando se cayó por no amarrarse las agujetas de los zapatos y su padre algo la levantaba del suelo cargándole en sus brazos mientras le mostraba como sola su herida se curaba y le sonreía dándole ánimos, recordando las noches en familia, donde venían todos sus tíos y primos, donde jugaban alegremente sin temor a nada, olvidando el pasado y viviendo el futuro, cuando la felicidad reinaba y el recuerdo que nunca quiso que llegara llego, cuando esa mujer mato a su familia, la sangre derramarse frente a sus ojos, sus padres muriendo frente a ella y ella oculta en el ropero sin saber cómo actuar, las lágrimas se derramaron con más fuerza al recordar y la música domo aquel lugar ayudando a sus lágrimas caer.

_Nos arañó, lo encadenaron, nuestros corazones son en vano _

_Saltamos, no preguntes por qué _

_Nos besamos, caí bajo su hechizo _

_El amor no se puede negar _

_¿Porque en ese momento aquella canción tenía que sonar?_

_No vuelvas a decir que yo simplemente me alejé _

_Siempre voy a quererte a ti _

_No puedo vivir una mentira, corriendo por mi vida _

_Siempre voy a quererte a ti _

_Dos oji-verdes de estremecían por aquellas notas._

_Entré como una bola de demolición _

_Nunca me golpeó tan duro en el amor _

_Todo lo que quería era romper sus paredes _

_Todo lo que hizo fue romper _

_Sí, me destrozas _

_Por aquella letra._

_Puse te eleva hacia el cielo _

_Y ahora, no se está viniendo abajo _

_Se volvió lentamente, dejo que me quemara _

_Y ahora, estoy como cenizas en el suelo _

_Que les golpeaba con fuerza en el rostro._

_No vuelvas a decir que yo simplemente me alejé _

_Siempre voy a quererte a ti _

_No puedo vivir una mentira, corriendo por mi vida _

_Siempre voy a quererte a ti _

_Aquella canción que les recalcaba con fuerza._

_Entré como una bola de demolición _

_Nunca me golpeó tan duro en el amor _

_Todo lo que quería era romper sus paredes _

_Todo lo que hizo fue romper _

_Entré como una bola de demolición _

_Sí, yo sólo cerré los ojos y giré _

_Me dejó agachada en una llamarada del otoño _

_Todo lo que hizo fue romper _

_Sí, me destrozas _

_El duro golpe que la realidad les dio._

_Nunca tuve la intención de iniciar una guerra _

_Yo sólo quería que me dejes _

_Y en vez de usar la fuerza _

_Supongo que debí dejarte entrar _

_Nunca tuve la intención de iniciar una guerra _

_Yo sólo quería que me dejes _

_Supongo que debí dejarte entrar _

_Uno escondido en las duchas._

_No vuelvas a decir que yo simplemente me alejé _

_Siempre voy a quererte a ti _

_Y el otro mirando el cielo._

_Entré como una bola de demolición _

_Nunca me golpeó tan duro en el amor _

_Todo lo que quería era romper sus paredes _

_Todo lo que hizo fue romper _

_Entré como una bola de demolición _

_Sí, yo sólo cerré los ojos y giré _

_Me dejó agachada en una llamarada del otoño _

_Todo lo que hizo fue romper _

_Sí, me destrozas_

_Una canción que los conecto._

_Como una bola de demolición la realidad los golpeo, derribando las paredes de fuerza que tantos años les costó crear, que durante tantos años les costó levantar_

_**El mundo era cruel y desgraciadamente, condenadamente hermoso para ellos dos.**_

-¿Eren?- el castaño despego su vista del azul cielo, para dirigirla a su cielo.

-¿Si?- pregunto este volviendo a conectar su vista con el cielo y tirándose al verde pasto de aquel lugar.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto el azabache sentándose a su lado.

-Como la misma mierda-

-Nuestra hija ¿eh?- susurro este tocando su plano vientre, ¿cómo la abran tenido? No creía el que le hayan podido adoptar, era tan igual a los dos, con los ojos de Eren, el color de su cabello y piel, no podía creer que fuera adoptada ¿Se embarazo? ¿Cómo lo logro? ¿Algún experimento de Hanji? ¿Cómo lo lograron? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? Las dudas abundaron en su mente sin encontrar alguna lógica en aquel asunto.

-Sí, nuestra hija-

-¿La odias?-

-No-

-¿La quieres?-

-Si-

-¿Entonces?-

-Necesito meditar y enfriar mi cerebro, demasiada información para un solo día, además no me quiero exaltar como antes cuando hable con ella- suspiro el castaño sentándose y mirando al ¿menor o mayo? Con todo lo que ha pasado hasta dudaba de su verdadera edad.

-Eren-

-¿Si?-

El peli-negro le miro directamente a los ojos, cerró los propios y susurro.

-Bésame-

Y así en aquel día soleado, en donde por primera vez en miles de años el sol volteo para ver a la humanidad, el beso de dos hombres lo enterneció, por que aquella casta prueba de amor, le demostraba que aun después de tanta sangre derramada entre los humanos aun podía haber un poco de luz.

Continuara…

* * *

Y aquí el cap nueve! 2822 palabras es un récor para mi :D Pues dejare unas aclaraciones para las que aun andan medio perdidas *Tose*

Primero que todo, los primeros capítulos eran un engaño, Leila o Cata, siempre supo todo de ellos pero tuvo que actuar para que no le descubrieron y por eso la narración era "actuada"

Segundo, Leila conoce a La llama loca o Isayama y ella le conto su historia, este para hacer que el mundo supiera lo que pasaba en la Atlántica creo Shingeki no Kyojin pero modifico un poco la historia real.

Tercero, como Leila explica Carla es judía, y en los tiempos de la segunda guerra mundial los nazis torturaban a los judíos por ser judíos, por eso Carla creo esa utopía para su pueblo y por eso también Leila dice, que por eso la mayoría de los altos mandos en las murallas, son judíos, son creyentes, porque Carla creo un reino para su pueblo y un infierno para los demás que no le importaban, aparte de que esta callo en la locura cuando su padre murió.

Y cuarto, si han visto la película "El viaje al fondo de la tierra 2" se muestra que cuando están en el helicóptero se encuentran con una gran tormenta que los lleva a la Atlántica, más o menos es como así llegaron Carla y Grisha, con la excepción de que ellos estaban en un barco y no en un helicóptero.

Bueno esto es todo si tienen más dudas, solamente pregunten, no me molesta contestarles bye bye nos vemos en el próximo cap!


	10. AVISO

**POR FAVOR LEER, NO ME GUSTA DAR AVISOS, PERO ES MEJOR PARA QUE NO PIENSEN QUE LAS ABANDONE Q3Q, CUANDO VUELVA ESTE AVISO SERA ELIMINADO.**

AVISO

Perdón a todos los que siguen "¿¡Por qué!?" Pero no podré publicar en un buen tiempo o en una buena cantidad de años T-T Me pelee con mi madre y me quito la pc, este mensaje llega a ustedes gracias a los computadores de mi escuela, enserio lo siento, pero hasta que no se arreglen las cosas en casa no podré hacer nada…

Bueno….Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Se despide pandicorniocolorado


End file.
